the fox among the rocks
by 61394
Summary: Narutos aunt takes him to the stone village as a baby read how he becomes the orange death of the stone village Naruto and Sakura beleive it
1. Chapter 1

The fox among the rocks

Disclaimer don't own Naruto

Kana Uzumaki watched in horror as her sister and brother in law sacrificed themselves to save their village by sealing the nine tailed fox inside of their own son

"Naruto forgive me" she said as she leaped out of her hiding place towards her nephew

Hiruzen Sarutobi wearing his battle armor had witnessed Minato's sacrifice shortly after his death a stone Jonin leaped down from a tree she was about five foot four with short red hair wearing a red body suit under her brown vest two katanas were strapped to her back she slowly ran to the blonde newborn

"Get away from Minato's son" said Hiruzen as he threw a kunai at the Jonins feet the Jonin looked at the formerly retired Hokage

"You always this paranoid old man" Kana asked

"I am when a stone bastard comes to kill Minato's newborn son"

"No wonder they call you the professor" Kana said sarcastically "I'm not going to kill my own nephew you moron"

The expression on Sarutobi's face was worth the fact she pretty much spilled the reason she was here

"Kana Uzumaki acting unfortunately on the last request of her older sister"

Sarutobi was even more surprised by the fact that not only Kushina had a sister who was a Jonin in the stone village but she survived Minato wiping out a third of their forces

"Kushina asked me if anything happened to her and Minato to take Naruto and run like hell" said Kana as she took out a scroll "there's a letter for you in here"

"Let's discuss this in my office" said Sarutobi he had the feeling this was going to be a long night

Twenty minutes later in the Hokage's office Sarutobi sat behind his desk as he examined every inch of the supposed letter to him from Kushina once he proved it written by Kushina he read the letter

**Hokage Sama **

**If you are reading this than Minato and I are dead the woman who gave you this letter is my younger sister after the battle with the third Raikage and the whirlpool village was destroyed many in the Uzumaki clan scattered my sister and I remained in contact even after she joined the stone village and I came to the leaf to become the jinchuriki of the annoying fox As much as I loved Minato I don't trust Jiraiya to be a godfather I refuse to let my son become a perverted glory hound **

When he read that part Sarutobi laughed for five minutes before continuing to read the letter

**Hokage Sama I asked Kana to come to the village best case scenario she got to meet Minato and her nephew worst cast the annoying fox breaks out and kills us I beg you let Kana raise Naruto now my sister has her faults she's impulsive lazy and is addicted to miso ramen but she's also kind can make friends with anyone is loyal to the end even though she never lived here she carries the will of fire which she will teach to Naruto **

"Why are all the powerful ninjas addicted to ramen" Sarutobi said out loud Kana looks over the Hokage's shoulder and reads her older sisters description "I am not" said Kana angrily "be lucky your already dead sis" "will you shut up for a second" said a fuming Hokage

**I forgot to mention loud but anyway think of this as a paving stone for Leaf and Stone diplomacy when he's old enough you could invite all of the five great nations to compete no way that old fart won't send Naruto you then can make an alliance and to cement it arrange a marriage between Naruto and a ninja girl his age he thinks is pretty **

**I want Naruto to have a good life especially if he's the new jinchuriki **

**Farewell **

**Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze **

Sarutobi read the letter again especially that last part it was genius

"That woman was always right even in death Naruto won't be treated fairly people will think he's the demon incarnate Kana Uzumaki you have my permission to take Naruto but So help me if I find out he's being abused or treated terribly I will personally march into your village and take him by force"

"Understood Hokage Sama" said Kana she then picked up the little new born in her arms "come on Naruto lets go home"

**Twelve Years later **

Twelve year old Naruto Uzumaki had just pulled off the greatest prank in history the twelve year old Jinchuriki was wearing a sleeveless orange hoodie over a black t shirt black shorts and shinobi sandals he was running from a bunch of angry Jonins after he painted the statues of the tsuchikages

(Like he did to the Hokage monument in the first episode)

"come back here you little twerp" said one of the Jonin that were chasing him Naruto smiled a fox like smile as he ran faster away from the Jonins

Inside his mindscape a woman with waist length red hair in a black dress was sitting in a large mansion this woman was the Kyubi no kitsune better known as the nine tail fox in her human form

"Naruto did you really have to wait for the Jonins to show up"

"Aw come on Kyubi what's the point of a prank if you don't get credit for it besides this is a good test of the ninja skills aunt Kana taught me"

Kyubi rubbed her temples "I swear all Uzumakis are insane" "would you prefer being sealed inside an Uchiha" the most powerful of the tailed beasts paled at the idea of that "No! I prefer your insanity to the Uchiha brand of insanity yours is at least entertaining"

The Uzumaki chuckled as he ducked behind an alley with the Jonins hot on his tail he quickly made some hand signs

"**Doton earth clone jutsu" **from the ground behind Naruto two more Narutos were made the three Narutos than went in three different directions

This is too easy Naruto thought as the clones got into position while the Jonins chased them

The original Naruto stopped in the middle of the merchant district while the first clone stopped in front of a hole in the fence at the women's hot spring and the other stopped in front of the Tsuchikage tower

The three Narutos made the hand seals for Narutos favorite prank jutsu

"**Ninpou sexy jutsu" **in a poof of smoke the three Narutos were replaced with a beautiful blonde woman who was entirely naked except for smoke swirling around her the Jonins all male fainted with nosebleeds the jutsu was cancelled to reveal a laughing Naruto who cancelled his clone jutsu and let the other part of the prank work its magic on its own

He would have gotten away with it if his aunt hadn't been behind the original Naruto when he turned around

"Busted" said Kyubi with barley contained laughter

"Aunt Kana what are you doing here" asked a clearly nervous Naruto

"Where have you been don't you know today was the first part of the Genin Exam your lucky your friends with Kurosutchi or you would have failed"

"Aunt Kana I can explain see I was busy with a prank and I lost track of time" his excuse was cut short by Kana grabbing his ear and dragging him into the tsuchikages office

In the tsuchikages office was the third Tsuchikage sitting behind his desk with a girl Narutos age with ear length black hair wearing a red shirt knee length brown skirt with fishnet covering her legs and shinobi sandals

"Hi Kurosutchi Hime"

"Naruto how many times have I told you not to call me that"

"But it's funny to see how you react"

"Naruto do you know how much extra paper work you've caused today because of you five of the Jonin who chased you need a blood transfusion cause they saw that perverted jutsu of yours your lucky I don't decide not to make you a ninja" said Onoki clearly impressed with the child he was going to be a powerful ninja one day

"Thanks old man" said Naruto as he took the headband on the desk and wrapped it around his forehead

"I am giving you a chance Naruto because you're my granddaughters best friend don't screw it up

Naruto gave the Tsuchikage a goofy grin

"Believe it old man I'll be number one in no time flat"

Authors note I'll end the chapter here hope you enjoyed it so far

Index

Doton earth style

Ninpou Ninja art

Sama Lord or Lady depending on the gender

Hime princess


	2. Chapter 2

The fox among the rocks

Disclaimer don't own Naruto

Authors Note hello Naruto fans thanks to all who read chapter 1 a few things that need to be pointed out before you get to read chapter 2

My only reviewer is asking because of the arranged marriage idea that Naruto will have to go back to Konoha I never said that and it's not what I have planned the girl has already been picked and I'm not telling now on to the story

Onoki was sitting in his office with the assembled Jonins assigned to be sensei's the Stone village had the highest graduation rate of all the five great nations with only one or two squads not passing each year

"Thank you for coming before we discuss the squad arrangements are there any requests"

A woman with short brown hair stepped forward "Tsuchikage Sama I would humbly request my son Yoshi Kamiziru on my Genin Squad"

"Request acknowledged are there any other requests before we begin"

No one else said anything

"Very well let us begin with the hardest to place Naruto Uzumaki"

None of the Jonins said anything as most were not a fan of Naruto either because of his Jinchuriki status or his pranks

"I volunteer Tsuchikage sama" said a man from the Wa clan in his early twenties wearing a black shirt with the kanji for fear in a circle over the heart the man had spiky brown hair and kind eyes

"I always liked Naruto I volunteer to be his Jonin sensei along with Kurosutchi Ogamo and Gobi" said the three foot tall man

The next day in the stone village academy the Genin hopefuls were waiting for the teacher to announce the squad placement

"So Kurosutchi Hime you think we'll be on the same squad"

"Probably and stop calling me that" said Kurosutchi as she hit Naruto on the head

Just then the teacher walked in "alright I have your squad assignments best of luck to you all in the second part of your Genin exams"

Naruto wasn't paying attention to most of what the teacher was saying until he heard his name

"Squad 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki Kurosutchi Ogamo and Gobi your Jonin sensei is Bes Wa"

There were many groans at that like Sasuke in the leaf village Kurosutchi was very popular with the opposite sex she found it annoying that most people only tried to be her friend because who her grandfather was

Long after the other Genin teams had been assigned and left with their sensei's for the second part of the exam Naruto Kurosutchi and Gobi were still waiting Naruto was looking at Gobi he was about Narutos height with short red hair wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and black pants he had some kind of stick on his back he was also barefoot

Finally Bes entered the class room "Yo" he said very much like Kakashi

"You're late"

"Sorry about that I got lost on the road of life on the way here anyway let's go outside for your test"

What's with this guy the three genins thought as they followed the small Jonin

When they got outside Bes bit his thumb and performed several hand signs "Kuchynose Jutsu" he slammed the ground and in a puff of smoke a bear cub appeared the bear was mostly brown with black fur at the end of its front paws

"Kona good to see you again"

The cub nodded at Bes "yo Genins you had better pass" Bes gave him a scroll and he started running like there was no tomorrow

"Well you better catch him"

"What" Kurosutchi asked

"I'll explain it once at the Tsuchikage tower your grandfather and Narutos aunt are expecting that bear to deliver a message the message says team seven fails your objective is to catch Kona before he gets to the tower"

The two mentioned ninja paled at the idea of that message getting to their family so they ran at full speed with Gobi not that far behind

Onoki was sitting comfortably on a bench next to Kana Uzumaki watching a bird bath that was showing the chase their family was currently in

"This is going to be good"

"I agree Tsuchikage sama we should have brought popcorn"

Kona the bear was running through the merchant district it was filled with smells of food he needed to put the kids through a wild goose chase before heading to the tower

"**Yoton quick slime congealing jutsu" **from Kurosutchi's mouth a ball of corrosive slime was launched at the bear who dodged to the right only to be caught by an earth clone Naruto had made

"Heh heh got ya" the earth clone looked only to see a teddy bear in his hand with Kona running away "good teamwork but you need more than that to catch me" said Kona over his shoulders

Kona ran into the other member of the squad waiting for him in a square with a fountain

No way will this guy let me get past him without a fight Kona thought as Gobi removed his staff from behind his back with a brief release of chakra it separated into three segments divided with steel chains

"This will be good" said Kana as she clearly recognized the marks of someone who had practiced with a weapon till he couldn't stand on his own two feet

"That boy is as stubborn as the first Tsuchikage he turned down any help I tried offering him"

"As Kushina would have put it he has the will of fire" Kana replied "makes sense considering how stubborn his father is"

Gobi striked first using chakra to lengthen the chain Kona dodged the attack then gathered chakra in his mouth

"**Ninpou Chakra Cannon" **said Kona as he fired a beam of chakra from his mouth

Gobi retracted his staff gripping the middle section he began spinning it filling the staff with his chakra

"**Ninpou Legion shield**" the staff created a spinning shield of chakra that looked like a bastardized version of the rasengan that protected Gobi from the deadly chakra attack "**Ninpou counter force" **Gobi than pushed his still spinning staff sending the shield forward with the force of a small cannon

Kona had to use the **Kawarimi **like he did to avoid being caught by Naruto he needed to think he was low on chakra from using the chakra cannon and this kid had amazing chakra reserves to keep using such powerful jutsu

He was so distracted with Gobi he didn't notice Naruto grab him from behind "hey put me down" Kona wailed

"No way fur ball" said Naruto as he held onto the squirming bear cub Kurosutchi found the scroll he had hidden in his fur and opened it

"What the heck" said Kurosutchi

"What is it?"

She then showed the contents of the scroll to her teammates it was just a smiley face

"What this was a trick the whole time when I get my hands on Sensei"

"You'll do what" said Bes the three twelve year olds turned to see him sitting by the fountain reading an orange book

"The test was designed to see how well you can acquire information even with incorrect intelligence from what I've seen you all have the potential to become excellent Shinobi team seven passes"

There was a yahoo from Naruto a smile from Kurosutchi and Gobi who put his staff back on his back

"Alright be ready for missions tomorrow "

(On to the exciting life of D ranks)

Squad 7 was watching the wife of the earth daimyo who is a very large woman squeeze the life out of a very evil poodle during the mission to retrieve the mutt team 7 had been covered in sewer water had boxes of fruit knocked over in the merchant district were nearly turned into shish kabob when they ran through the Anbu training field and were covered in numerous bites and scratches

Kill it please I never want to see that mutt again Naruto thought

The daimyo's wife left having paid for the mission and left with the dog that even made Kyubi wonder if it was part Biju but not before the daimyo's daughter gave the three Genins double the pay rate for the mission

"I've been trying to get rid of that mutt for years" she whispered in Narutos ear before running to catch up with her mother

(And now a brief look at what's happening in Konoha)

Sasuke Uchiha was elite he was the rookie of the year in his class and the last member of his clan in the village and who did he get on his team Sakura the pink haired bimbo who followed him around all the time and Kiba Inuzuka and his waste of space

"Hokage Sama I demand a higher rank mission I have enough skills to cover the failings of my squad mates"

"Kakashi do you believe team 7 is ready for a C rank assignment" Sarutobi asked the Cyclops like Jonin

"I believe we would have a 60 percent rate of success"

Maybe higher if Sasuke and Sakura treat Kiba like a teammate instead of a rabid dog it was even worse for Akamaru the small ninja dog endured being verbally and sometimes physically abused by the last Uchiha it was inhumane and Kakashi had been in a war zone when he was a kid

"Very well your assignment is to escort a diplomat to the village hidden in the rainforest and at all times keep him focused on his mission"

"Hokage Sama why would we need to keep the diplomat focused" asked Sakura assuming it would be a Nara or an Aburame

"You'll see in 3 2 1" as the Hokage said 1 a cloud of smoke appeared behind the leafs team 7

"**Behold one whose gaze can stop the crying of babies and make armies beg for mercy in his presence the sage of toads who taught the Yodaime Hokage and battled Hanzo of the Salamander and lived to tell the tale the mighty Jiraiya" **standing on top of a toad was the legendary Sannin

"The guy looks like a loser no wonder were needed he'd probably forget his mission after two seconds"

"Your Mitoko's son she would be ashamed of what you become" said Jiraiya "come on I'll be waiting at the gates" Jiraiya then left with the toad the same way they came in

(We now bring you back to the stone village if you are a hater of certain Uchiha's I apologize)

"Yahoo we finally get a C rank" Naruto shouted out the window "calm down Naruto or I'll take control of your body and make you grab Kurosutchi's ass" Kyubi told him in his head

Naruto calmed down immediately "do you want to get turned into molten goo" Naruto asked his partner "you'd be molten goo I'd eventually be reborn" the strongest Biju countered

During their five minute long mental argument Onoki told Kurosutchi and Gobi the mission specifics

"Come on Naruto let's go" said Gobi

"Yeah the village hidden in the rainforests awaits"

Authors note

Kawarimi exchanges you for a nearby object to avoid a serious blow

Yoton lava style

Ninpou ninja arts

Kenjutsu Justus that mainly revolve around the use of weapons


	3. Chapter 3

The fox among the rocks

Disclaimer don't own anything in Naruto except all in the village hidden in the rainforest and a few other surprises

Naruto and the rest of team seven were walking on a forest path they had left their home village two days ago and for whatever reason Naruto was still confused about the mission

"I still don't get it" said Naruto Kurosutchi sighed

"alright Naruto I'll explain this one more time the leaders of the village hidden in the rainforest are meeting with some other ninja village they hired us to protect their summons library during while the diplomat is there do you understand this time"

Naruto scratched his head "yes Kurosutchi Hime"

Kurosutchi slapped the back of his head "Ow"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that if I end up a hostage because you blurt that out I'm turning you into a pile of molten goo"

Naruto nodded and kept walking muttering something about crazy brunettes

The ninja team from Iwa walked silently for a couple hours when a kunai landed in between Narutos legs

"ahh someone's trying to castrate me" said Naruto everyone looked in the tree to see a pale man with orange hair in a suit and a top hat twirling a kunai on his fingers

"beware carrier of Kyubi for at the hot springs you will meet the red eyed prince and the perverted toad the prince will become your equal and you will battle in a titanic battle that will remind people of the battle of Hashirama and Madara now down the rabbit hole I go" the man leaped from the tree and into a hole that appears in the ground as the man goes in the hole it closes behind him

"That was weird" said Gobi

"Let's find an inn to spend the night at" said Bes

Meanwhile at the same time Jiraiya and Konoha's team seven were stopping at an inn halfway to the rainforest village

"Why are we stopping" said Sasuke

"Do you have to complain about everything Baka" said Kiba

"Don't insult Sasuke Kun Baka" said Sakura as she hit Kiba over the head

"We aren't expected until tomorrow so let's spend the night relaxing at this amazing hot spring my treat" said Jiraiya as he marched in with the team of annoying Genins following him

Later at the same inn Naruto was relaxing in the hot springs "this is nice right Kyubi"

"I wouldn't know you haven't noticed the pervert yet"

"Huh" said Naruto "okay Naruto I'll say this once **THE PERVERT IS PEEKING ON KUROSUTCHI YOU NINCOMPOOP" **

While Naruto had no romantic feelings for Kurosutchi and even if he did would have been too stupid to actually do anything turned to see a man with white hair peeking through a hole into the woman's side of the hot springs Naruto quickly punched the guy and dragged him away from the hole when they were safely in the lobby did Naruto let him go

"Look pervert I'll say this one time don't peek in there while my friend is in there unless you want to become a pile of goo"

The pervert leaped up in all his toweled glory "fool I am the mighty Jiraiya the toad sage and the self-proclaimed super pervert"

"Okay I was just trying to warn you ero sennin"

"What how dare you you little Baka only Minato can call me that give me one good reason not to kill you right now"

"You don't want to cause a war between the Konoha and Iwa another reason to stop you from peeking on Kurosutchi" Naruto then walked away from Jiraiya and back to the hot springs

curse that kid because of him I can't do my research Jiraiya thought to himself as he went to collect his clothes oh well there's always next time and I didn't get beat up so I guess there was a silver lining in meeting the Baka

The next morning Team seven was about to leave when Naruto realized he left his headband back in the room

"Hang on I'll be right back" said Naruto as he ran back into the inn because Naruto is not the sharpest kunai in the arsenal he bumped into a certain pain in the ass Uchiha

"Watch it loser" said Sasuke

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going"

"You should do a lot more than apologize I am an Uchiha"

What is with this guy "ok whatever Teme Sama" Naruto just kept walking leaving a pissed off Uchiha behind him as he went to grab his headband

Later that day team seven was almost to the village hidden in the rainforest when a panther appeared on the path ahead of them

"Welcome Konoha nin I am Bagheera I have been sent by the village elders to escort you to the village"

From on top of Kiba's head Akamaru barked

"Yes Inuzuka dog I do speak like humans and please refrain from using language like that around those who can understand you even if the Uchiha is as you described him now shall we get moving"

Sasuke was a bit surprised when both his sensei and the loser diplomat bowed to the panther "Of course Bagheera san lead the way" said Jiraiya

Bagheera nodded to the Sannin and walked on the path with the Shinobi of Konoha not far behind him

Meanwhile on a different path Naruto and the rest of the team seven from Iwa were heading towards the village that hired them

"Hey Bes sensei do they have a kage here"

Kurosutchi hit her forehead "Naruto did you ever pay attention in school"

"No not really" Naruto replied

"Okay I'll explain this once to you there are five nations that are very powerful their ninja villages are run by people who have earned the title of kage but there are two villages you'd have to be stupid to mess with one is the star village with the Kujacku and the other is the rainforest village with their massive collection of summoning contracts do you understand"

"Not really I also don't understand the guy with purple wings in the middle of the road"

Naruto was right standing in the middle of the road was a tall man with grey hair in a ponytail

(Don't know how to describe his clothes watch the anime)

Like Naruto said he had purple wings made of chakra and a headband with a star and long slash through the metal

"Akahoshi of the star what are you doing here" said Bes amplifying his voice with chakra to make it sound more intimidating

"Since my failed attempt to assassinate the Hoshikage failed I've been selling my services to the highest bidder and he wants me to make sure you don't make it to the rainforest village alive

Bes activated his Kekkei Genkai his body taking on a goblin like appearance "over my dead body"

Authors note yo usually there'd be an index but its nearly four in the morning and I'm tired enjoy chapter 3 and curse writers block


	4. Chapter 4

The fox among the rocks

Disclaimer greetings my loyal followers I am 61394 and not Mahashi Kishimoto so how could I own Naruto if I am not him besides Lawyers they are sneaky underhanded and generally not nice I should know my grandpa is one now one with the story

"Over my dead body" Bes said as he leaped into the air at the rouge ninja "**Doton bedrock war hammer**" the Iwa Jonin raised his hands above his head as they turned into as the name of the jutsu implies a big hammer made of bedrock Akahoshi dodged the attack just as it slammed into the ground creating a massive shockwave

Akahoshi smirked as he saw the incredible power of the jutsu "so this is the Wa clan Kekkei Genkai in exchange for your whole clan being midgets you get enhanced ninjutsu taijutsu and genjutsu plus an intimidating appearance no match for me"

"If I had a ryo for every time I heard that" said Bes as he charged at the Kujacku user he was on time limit "**Katon blazing vortex jutsu" **Bes took in a giant breath and released a vortex of fire from his mouth "**Kujacku style Kujacku Beast" **a purple aura surrounded Akahoshi turning into some kind of animal that charged at the vortex the Justus were evenly matched as they collided creating an explosion of black smoke

Akahoshi looked through the smoke looking for his enemy when he leaped out of the smoke his leg solid stone swinging at him in a roundhouse kick "**Doton Granite slam"**

Akahoshi blocked the powerful jutsu pain surged through his arm Akahoshi was about to counter attack when his body was tied up in a weapon made of wood and chain being held by the red headed Genin the girl among them was forming hand signs

"**Suiton water trumpet" **said Kurosutchi as she released a jet stream of water along Gobi's staff and onto Akahoshi

"**Raiton lightning rod"** said Gobi as he sent lightning nature chakra through his staff electrifying Akahoshi there was only one more part left to the plan "Now Naruto" the usually quiet Gobi shouts from the smoke Naruto jumps out his right hand surrounded in a triangle shaped drill of chakra

"**Kyubi Needle"** Naruto plunged his jutsu through the rouge Ninja's chest but instead of blood purple chakra leaked from the wound soon all of Akahoshi turned purple and faded into the air as if he didn't exist

Less than a minute later in a clearing Akahoshi was cursing himself for falling into that trap the only reason he was alive right now is because he had switched places with a Kujacku clone

"That was pathetic Akahoshi" said a man as he walked out the man had ice white hair neon blue eyes he wore only black shinobi sandals camouflage pants and the shimogakure headband tied around his arm with a slash through it marking him as a rouge shinobi

"Shut up Kiyomaru I liked watching three Genins outmaneuver him" said another man wearing a black trench coat that covered everything up to the lower half of his face his black hair mostly covered his Yugakure headband on his back was a circular leather sheath that held five swords "anyway we move forward with the plan" the three men nodded as they leaped through the trees

Two hours later both team sevens were walking towards the gates of the rainforest village the gate was a wooden fence marked with barrier seals so they would know if intruders would enter the city sitting at the gate was a boy about ten years old wearing only orange shorts he looked at the paths seeing the two squads the elders had hired walking on paths the genins unaware of the other due to the thick foliage between the roads but the Jonins especially the legendary Jiraiya knew about the other and they would collide in three two one

(He looks like he does in the Disney movie just drawn anime style)

"Why is there Iwa garbage sharing the same road as me" said Sasuke "especially the blonde nincompoop who doesn't know how to respect those of superior heritage"

Naruto and Gobi on instinct grabbed onto a very angry Kurosutchi so she wouldn't cause an international incident

"Who are you calling trash you arrogant duck haired council spoiled Uchiha brat I should rip your balls right off of your body and use my Yoton to melt them in front of your face"

"Kurosutchi calm down" said Naruto what clicked was he didn't call her Hime which meant he was being serious "fine Naruto I won't kill him"

"Thank you for your restraint my name is Mowgli Special Jonin of the village hidden in the Rainforest"

"How can you be a Jonin you look eight" said Sasuke as he glared at Mowgli

"I'm ten and I've protected my village from threats you can't even comprehend and shinobi whose chakra level would make you want to run and hide now as I said welcome by orders of the elders I've been sent to take you to the Elder compound thank you Bagheera for bringing the Konoha Shinobi here" said Mowgli lacing his words with killer intent

The panther nodded "Always a pleasure man cub I feel ashamed at how far the Uchiha have descended such a shame" in a poof of smoke Bagheera disappeared

Sasuke was angry at the panther for that remark but kept quiet the way this brat talked he wasn't kidding about being a Jonin so he shut his mouth and followed along with the rest of his team and the Iwa garbage

(I've got a brother who acts like Sasuke so it's easy to write about him)

The village of the rainforest was a mix of man and nature with plants growing on the buildings like they were just another part of the forest providing camouflage there was a river flowing through the middle of the street with a bridge every few feet Mowgli guided them through the village to a square made of compacted dirt there was a path along the north east and west at the center was a green circular building with the kanji for beast

Mowgli led them into the building the secretary in the lobby was not happy when foreign ninja's entered her lobby she would called the Anbu if Mowgli wasn't there so she sent them up to the elders the office of the elders was like the office of any village leader times three with in the office were three men the first had brown skin and short black hair wearing red armor with the Kanji for fire on the chest plate and the rainforest headband on his head

(A paw print)

The second man was clearly the oldest of the group with a long white beard that went down to his stomach he wore blue armor with the Kanji for water on the chest plate and the rainforest headband on his left arm

The third man being the was bald with many scars on his body he was the only one not wearing armor instead a green shirt over an orange Jonin vest with a headband around his forehead

"Elders as requested the shinobi from Konoha and Iwa have arrived" said Mowgli after he bowed

"ah they arrived at the same time perhaps an omen of good fortune will fall on you Mowgli san Kami knows you deserve it for your sacrifice" said the bald elder

"Thank you Gautama Sama I will resume my patrol now" Mowgli said before leaving the office

Jiraiya and Bes stepped forward and bowed to the elders "Honorable elders it is my honor to be allowed into your village"

"Greetings Long Sama Fu Sama and Gautama Sama the Tsuchikage sends his regards"

"Thank you Konoha shinobi you may be wondering why there are Iwa Shinobi here the awnser is while we have no ill will towards the leaf shinobi in the past have attempted to steal our summoning contracts we have had an alliance with Iwa since their founding and as such trust them with guarding our villages contracts during the meeting" the Long clan elder said

"This trust is uncommon in the ninja world but it is placed in good hands as there is an Uzumaki in our presence"

Uzumaki thought Kakashi upon seeing Gobi he assumed he was the Uzumaki they were talking about until his blonde comrade spoke out "how'd you know I was an Uzumaki" asked Naruto

"It was obvious my boy looking at you I am reminded of my battles with the red death also considering who your aunt is and it's fairly obvious" said the Fu clan elder

Kushina sensei thought Kakashi he looked at the kid closer and he saw the resemblance it was as black and white as in his make out paradise he had walked through a village with his sensei's son and hadn't even realized it he was going to have to talk to Jiraiya Sama about this after slamming his head against a wall

"As much as I avoid saying this word like I avoid the evil paperwork back to business Konoha shinobi you may stay at the finest hotel in the village on the Gautama clan" said the Gautama elder

Sakura walked up to the elders and bowed "thank you Gautama Sama your hospitality will be honored"

"You child are a very convincing liar acting like you are just a helpless fan girl when I can see you carry a noble dream on your shoulders and want nothing more than its success" replied the Gautama elder

Sakura was shocked but said nothing as she walked back to her team Kakashi would talk with her first then talk to Jiraiya Sama

"Iwa shinobi you will be living on our clan estates how you split yourselves up is your decision" said the Long clan elder "now dismissed"

The seven shinobi in the room walked out of the office

(With the leafs team seven)

After receiving directions from the Elders secretary they walked to the grand lotus hotel and hot springs when Jiraiya read the sign he was doing a happy dance and rushed inside to check in

But before he could do his perverted research Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder

"Can we talk for a moment?"

"I'm pretty sure what you want to talk about yeah it was him I met him when he stopped me from doing research" like mother like son both of them thought

"I was too focused on doing research to notice and surprisingly the kid turned out fine he doesn't look beaten abused there was no Genjutsu on him so he's alive and fine in Iwa"

Kakashi could accept that he didn't like it as much but he could accept it

(Now to Iwa)

Naruto was sitting on the orange tiled roof of the Gautama clan estate and he was so bored all they did was meditate eat sleep and train they really needed to lighten up a little he was thinking of pranks to lighten the mood around the place when Mowgli appeared next to him

"Hello brother Jinchuriki"

Index

Shimogakure village hidden in the frost

Yugakure village hidden in the hot springs

Doton earth style

Raiton lightning style

Katon fire style

Suiton water style

Genjutsu art of illusions

Ninjutsu elemental attacks

Taijutsu physical fighting

Kujacku Jutsu only used in the village hidden in the stars gained by exposing self to radiation from meteorite

Well I've covered everything what secrets await Naruto in chapter five what is this plan find out in the fox among the rocks until then Hasta La Vista and happy summer break


	5. Chapter 5

The fox among the rocks

Disclaimer hello again now there are a few things I read in the reviews that need to be addressed

The rainforest village comes from my imagination combined with Indian people from fiction and my head

No Naruto and Kurosutchi pairing at most their relationship is siblings in everything but blood

I mean seriously didn't you pay attention to the plan in chapter 1 think Konoha girl not saying which one and I'm going to make it look like it could go a bunch of different ways to mess with your Naruto loving heads rant over now

Now on to the story

"Hello brother Jinchuriki"

"I can help you like our beasts within us have a you scratch my back and I scratch yours mentality I can help you learn how to keep control during level one"

"Sounds fair but what do you get out of the deal" Naruto asked

"I don't have to worry about my village being destroyed by a tailed beast I've already protected my village from a Chimera by sealing it in my gut I'm not confident I could beat the Kyubi" said Mowgli

"What's a Chimera" asked Naruto "it's like a tailed beast only with multiple heads" Mowgli replied

"Well okay if you can help me control level one I'll do whatever it takes"

The next day Narutos team seven were on a training field the elders reserved for them the three Genins were sitting on the grass as they listened to their sensei

"Alright team you three did an excellent job fighting against a shinobi who had more experience and knows a foreign Jutsu so we will continue to work on your teamwork and overall skills"

Bes then created three pillars about the size of an average man with Doton "alright each of you destroy one of these pillars with a jutsu"

"**Yoton Lava bullet Jutsu" **from her mouth Kurosutchi unleashed five fast moving spheres of molten rock that melted the pillar

Gobi enhancing the length of his staff with chakra wrapped one of the three sections around his pillar **"Raiton lightning rod" **electricity surged through the pillar turning it into dust

"Looks like Iwa is capable of training average genins" Naruto groaned only one person was that arrogant the team seven from Iwa turned to see the team seven from Konoha and their sensei

"Do you mind Teme Sama were training here"

"Do you know who I am I am an Uchiha the oldest and most powerful clan in Konoha users of the greatest of all Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan no clan is superior to mine"

"Your clan is pretty much extinct with its only members being an arrogant prince and a guy who made an interesting deal with my grandfather" Kurosutchi commented

(The deal mentioned above will be explained in a later chapter see if you can figure it out)

"Even with small numbers the Uchiha are superior to all especially whatever pathetic clan you two came from" that sent Naruto and Kurosutchi's temper through the roof Gobi didn't care because he was an orphan who had worked since he was little to create his staff and to survive

"Words of advice Uchiha I would shut up before you piss off the heir of Iwa's Uzumaki clan and the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage it will end badly"

Sasuke glared at Gobi "what clan are you from"

"I am not from any clan I am a Genin who has worked for what he has as you would have to work to activate your Sharingan and learn how to use it"

"If you aren't from a clan then you are less than nothing"

"If you think you're so superior Uchiha prove it" said Naruto "how would I do that"

"Easy a fight one on one if you win I acknowledge the superiority of the Uchiha but if you win you treat me and my team to ramen"

Sasuke smirked "fine let's do this loser"

Sasuke and Naruto walked two feet away from their teammates who stood by the side watching

"Come on Uzumaki san kick my smug teammate where it hurts" Kiba yelled with Akamaru barking in agreement

"Aren't Inuzuka's all about the loyalty of the pack" Kurosutchi asked

"The day I am loyal to that smug bastard is the day my mom brings a cat into the house"

"I'm with you Kiba" this really surprised the young Inuzuka

"Gautama Sama was correct I just pretended to be that stupid fan girl so the civilian council wouldn't try to use me as a weapon like they tried with my mom because she was one of the damn snake's experiments"

Sasuke and Naruto got into their fighting positions and charged at each other Sasuke's plan was to let Naruto attack and use the force to finish the nincompoop just as he was within range Naruto leaped into the air and kicked the arrogant Uchiha in the back of his head knocking him into the dirt

"You have to do better than that if you want to beat Iwa's number one knuckle head ninja" said a smiling Naruto

Kurosutchi face palmed "Naruto just because my cousins called you that doesn't mean you use it outside the village"

Sasuke got up and glared at the Iwa Genin

"You little twerp you'll pay for that" Sasuke went through the hand signs of his clans signature Jutsu

"**Katon fireball Jutsu**" Sasuke released a fire ball at Naruto who instead of burning melted into a pile of mud

"A clone made of mud I've never seen a jutsu like that" said Kakashi

Naruto leaped out of the ground "my aunt trained me into the ground until I gained water and earth chakra affinity along with my natural wind affinity I use all three to create my original Doroton" Naruto went through numerous hand signs

"**Doroton rapid mud bullet Jutsu**" as the name of the Jutsu implied Naruto fired multiple high speed bullets of mud from his mouth at the Uchiha

(Before I get a comment from anyone technically Narutos mud style is original people who use earth style techniques in the series can turn the ground into mud but Naruto is creating mud with his chakra so technically it is an original chakra nature manipulation now on with the one sided fight)

Sasuke tried dodging but the mud was too fast and where the mud hit his body felt like he had been punched by Itachi damn it I'm an Uchiha I'm supposed to dominate him "**Katon Phoenix flower Jutsu**" Sasuke launched his most powerful jutsu at the confident Uzumaki

"**Doroton angry Kurosutchi shield**" using the mud from his last Jutsu he moved it in front of him creating a hardened barrier of mud the stopped the attack

"I invented Doroton to protect me from Kurosutchi during her time of the month or when I do something stupid and her Yoton your fire attacks aren't going to get to me"

Kurosutchi was fuming the minute we get home he is so dead or better yet I tell his aunt nah that isn't as satisfying as beating up the little knucklehead personally

Gobi face palmed I wouldn't have explained that with Kurosutchi present especially to a foreign ninja who clearly hates your guts

Meanwhile the Jonins were the same perverted thing I wonder if Jiraiya could use Doroton in his next book

"You ready to give up Uchiha I can do this all day long"

"I will never surrender I am an Uchiha"

"As you wish then suffer at the might of my favorite prank jutsu" Naruto could feel the glare coming from Kurosutchi "relax it's not that jutsu" Naruto then slammed his hands into the ground

"**Doton 1000 years of torment**" in between the arrogant Uchiha's legs a hand made of rocks appeared with its middle and index finger sticking up it thrusted upwards at the targets butt hole

Naruto smiled but when he looked up he didn't see the Uchiha with his Jutsu up his butt but his teammate Sakura he was about to ask what happened when the Uchiha pinned him to the ground with a kunai to his throat

"I win loser" Sasuke was about to get up so the loser could bow at his feet when he was grabbed by the neck by him and thrown to the ground

"Listen Uchiha I'm not very familiar with how you were trained in Konoha but here's some advice those who disregard the rules are trash but those who disregard their comrades are lower than trash we're done here"

For a moment when Kakashi heard that he could have sworn he saw his sensei Minato and his old comrade Obito

"Sensei you would be proud of your son" said Kakashi before stopping Sakura from strangling Sasuke for using her in a Kawarimi

"Okay break it up Sasuke not only what you did was wrong for endangering a comrade you broke an agreement between yourself and a foreign ninja" said Kakashi

"Who one comes from a village were on rocky terms with (ignore the pun) and two easily could have killed you"

"Why should I have maintained an agreement with a shinobi from a low class clan never has an Uzumaki even been worth mentioning in the history books when the Uchiha's are clearly superior" and that is how Sasuke Uchiha was punched in the face by his Sensei

"Listen the only reason I put up with you and your arrogance is because the council ordered me to teach you in my eyes most Uchiha's were arrogant scum who stole Justus from their comrades and as your comment about no Uzumakis being worthy of being in the history books how about the red death of Konoha who single handedly wiped out a battalion of Suna ninjas she was an Uzumaki and the mother of ninja who in my eyes won the fight against you"

While Sasuke was stunned he needed more power so he could destroy any foolish hope that anyone was better than the Uchiha

Meanwhile Kiba and Sakura were putting two and two together from what they knew about the red death and who fathered her child

"Oh crap that was the son of the Yodaime" said Sakura

"That explains why sensei got so mad" said Kiba "he was the Yodaimes student"

Meanwhile Iwa's team seven had to resume guard duty with Naruto having multiple earth clones stationed around the estate as he sat with Mowgli in the Gautama clan training grounds

"The first step to controlling the chakra is to remove all negative emotions from the body no matter how cooperative your tenant is the chakra can still use your negative emotions to corrupt you and you'll lose control"

"He's right for someone only ten that kid has a lot of wisdom" said Kyubi

"Okay so how are we going to get the negative emotions out?"

Just then three shinobi landed in the training ground the first was a boy wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with black stripes on the side blue pants black shinobi sandals and the rainforest headband on his forehead

The next was a girl with black hair with red highlights in a ponytail wearing a black tank top with fishnet under it black pants black shinobi sandals and the rainforest headband around her neck

The third was dressed like the rest of the Gautama clan orange robes and shaved heads like monks with the headband around his left arm

"Uzumaki Naruto meet Rintoo Fu Lei Lin Long and Siddhartha Gautama the first squad in the history of the rainforest village to make Jonin at the age of twelve" said Mowgli

"You guys are already Jonin is every kid in this village that good" asked Naruto

"Not really but the three of us were trained earlier so we could protect Mowgli" said Lei Lin

"That didn't last long the man cub absorbs information like a sponge and it turned into more of a rivalry then what it was supposed to be" said Rintoo as he messed up Mowgli's hair

"Indeed it was really miraculous that Mowgli even survived turning himself into a Jinchuriki when it attacked him being five at the time made it even more impressive" said Siddhartha

"Anyway now that introductions are out of the way let's begin" said Mowgli

The three other rainforest ninja's surrounded Naruto the four Jonins then made multiple hand signs

"**Ninpou Jinchuriki control Jutsu**" four chains of chakra surrounded Naruto and they found themselves inside of Narutos mind which was a simple meadow with a large Japanese house

(I think Narutos mind is a sewer in canon based on how people constantly abused him in Iwa most of them don't even know he's a Jinchuriki so better mental health I say nothing about his IQ)

"Wow your mind is a lot better than mine" said Mowgli as he looked around

"Yeah well Kyubi is a lot mellower when she isn't being controlled by Uchiha's"

"Let me go you prepubescent bastards so I can rip you limb from limb" Naruto and Mowgli followed the loud swearing voice to find Rintoo Siddhartha and Lei Lin using chakra chains to contain an exact duplicate of Naruto only with blood red pupils and black sclera (the white part)

"This guy doesn't know when to shut up lets remove him already" said Rintoo

"I'm kind of curious where Naruto learned to swear like that" Lei Lin commented

"Avoid Kurosutchi during her time of the month that's all I'm saying on that subject" Naruto shuddered just thinking about the memory the beating she gave him was the reason he invented Doroton

(That's good advice do not mess with women whether they breath lava or not they can do way worse to us then we can do to them)

"Ha the wimpy me and I agree on that subject if you want to live never make the girl mad" said the dark Naruto as he struggled to get free

"You're not going anywhere" said Mowgli signaling his three comrades they began the removal of Narutos hateful emotions

"**Ninpou emotional exorcism**" the evil Naruto glowed blue before vanishing into non existence

The five ninjas were now out of Narutos mind

"Well now that the annoying part of the training is done you will maintain control all you have to do is work on how long you can maintain the cloak and how much chakra you can use" said Mowgli

Naruto smiled and surrounded himself in red chakra "Let's find out"

The Negotiations between Konoha and Rainforest lasted a week during that time Naruto had made friends with the ninja from Konoha minus Sasuke and Naruto only got hit on the head once when he asked Sakura if that was her natural hair color

Finally the day came when the elders would announce to the population of rainforest of an alliance between Rainforest and Konoha

"People of Rainforest it is our great pleasure to announce a military alliance between us and Konoha may this prove to be a first step on the way to a century long friendship" said the Fu clan elder

Suddenly the applauding villagers and ninja alike began collapsing to the ground like flies

"What is going on" the Long clan elder demanded before passing out with the other two elders

"It seems my Genjutsu wasn't powerful enough to bring you down Jiraiya of the Sannin" said a man walking through the sleeping masses he wore grey battle armor with two hand held scythes attached to his hips he had short brown hair and a headband with the symbol of two hills the most disturbing thing were his eyes pupil less and entirely red

"Should I know you" Jiraiya asked

"Not really I am a rouge ninja from a village too small to be the concern of one of the so called five great nations I am Maturaba of the Chigan the ancestor of the arrogance of Uchiha and pride of Hyuuga"

"Yo sorry we're late we got lost on the road of life" next to Jiraiya Kakashi and Bes appeared Kakashi with his Sharingan revealed and Bes with his Kekkei Genkai activated

"Hatake the copycat ninja and Bes Wa the fear goblin the odds are still in my favor"

"**Suiton stampeding maelstrom**" a herd of elephants made of water surged at Maturaba who simply slammed his hand and the elephants turned into a puddle Mowgli was also by the assembled Jonin

"And let's not forget the man cub he who killed the corrupt Daimyo of the land of demons and his guards single handedly well with help if you count your tenant the Nianaka"

"Why are you here" Mowgli asked

"Simple man cub me and my associates were hired to steal every summoning contract in this village and kill anyone who stands in our way"

Four battles next chapter like what's happening in the manga right now until I update again


	6. Chapter 6

The fox among the rocks

Disclaimer don't own Naruto seriously this is a Fanfiction site

No rant this chapter

Naruto was packing up for once the announcement was over they would be heading back to the harbor at the edge of the country that would take them back to the land of earth

(if you look at a map of Narutos world there's a country just north of the land of fire where the mountain graveyard is that is where I say the rainforest village is)

Naruto just finished packing when he felt his clones all be destroyed "something's wrong unless it's Teme Sama" Naruto rushed to the perimeter of the Gautama estate with a kunai in hand he didn't see anything

"Naruto lookout" said Kyubi Naruto leaped off the wall just as three kunai filled with purple chakra landed where he was standing landing on one knee he looked up at Akahoshi who was standing on the roof

"Greetings Jinchuriki"

"How do you know that?"

"We've been observing the clan houses waiting for the right moment to strike we've seen everything that's happened on the clan estates including your jinchuriki training"

Damn he knows about how much progress I've made with level one so he'll be expecting it and from our first fight he knows about my Kyubi needle so all I have are clones and Doroton Naruto thought as he made hand signs

"**Doroton underworld execution Jutsu**" Naruto slammed his chakra covered hand into the ground the ground became transformed into a field of mud brown chains sprouted from the mud wrapping themselves around Akahoshi and began pulling him towards the ground Akahoshi then activated his Kujacku melting the chains holding him

"Impressive jutsu but not as powerful as my Kujacku style dragon" the purple chakra around Akahoshi formed into a dragon that charged at Naruto

"**Doroton mud dome jutsu**" mud rose to protect the blonde shinobi

"Kyubi we have no choice" said Naruto as red chakra surrounded him forming a Biju cloak

"**Yoton lava bullet jutsu**" as she launched her technique at Kiyomaru who simply smirked as the lava covered his body for a second Kurosutchi thought she had won when the lava began to rapidly cool to the point that it was now an iceberg

"What the heck you can't freeze lava"

The iceberg shattered "I can freeze anything with my villages most guarded jutsu it can turn anything into ice your ninjutsu is useless and soon you'll be nothing but an ice sculpture" Kiyomaru smirked as he made an ice spear and charged

Kurosutchi leaped back to avoid the spear throwing some kunai Kiyomaru he knocked the kunai out of the air with his spear turning them into ice

Damn it my clan specializes in ninjutsu taijutsu is not an option and he's a Jonin so any genjutsu I know is out the window I'm backed between a rock and a hard place wait that's it

Gobi unlike his comrades was more or less evenly matched against Hiyoshi with his staff and massive chakra reserves against Hiyoshis surplus of weapons

"You're a good Kenjutsu user kid too bad you're going to die" says Hiyoshi as he pulls out a whip with a long blade at the end "now face the wrath of Stille Nacht" Hiyoshi cracks the whip against the ground sending a blade of wind at Gobi who uses his legion shield Jutsu to block the wind attack before using his counter force to send it at Hiyoshi

Gobi then lashed forward with his staff wrapping the end around Hiyoshis wrist that held Stille Nacht

"**Raiton lightning rod**"

Lightning surged through the staff electrifying Hiyoshis hand making him drop Stille Nacht he then used his staff to wrap around the handle of Stille Nacht and pulling it to him

Gobi quickly examined Stille Nacht it was truly a work of art

Gobi returned his staff to his original form and placed it in its holster on his back

I never thought I would actually use this Jutsu I pray to Kami it works

(To those of you that have cursed my cliff hangers don't worry all four fights will end in this chapter)

"**Katon burning python**" said Mowgli before unleashing a giant snake made of fire at Maturaba

"**Katon toad flame bomb**" said Jiraiya from on top of a toad sent a large fire ball

"**Doton earth dragon Jutsu**" said Bes and Kakashi as two large dragons rose from the earth and charged at Maturaba

Maturaba smirked as his blood red eyes gained a swirl pattern like a whirlpool "**All mighty push**" the four powerful Justus were repelled by an invisible barrier of chakra

"How do you have Nagato's Jutsu" Jiraiya demanded

"I was hired by Hanzo of the salamander to kill him and his comrades the Rinnegan is a powerful Kekkei Genkai but I doubt he will ever walk again" Maturaba then began forming multiple hand signs so fast not even Kakashi could even see them with the Sharingan

"**Dragon obliteration blast**" Maturaba opened his mouth a fire ball was unleashed large enough in size to rival a tailed beast ball the fire ball slowly moved forward incinerating anything in its path

Mowgli saw the damage the fire ball could do to his village as it soon approached the sleeping villagers

"**Hatchling you better not be planning to do what I think you're going to do**" said the voice of the Nianaka in his head as Mowgli rushed forward in front of the fire ball and lashed his arms out both of them turning into a black cobra with red markings on its back the two heads worked together and swallowed the enormous fire ball

"You will not harm my village" Yelled Mowgli as red chakra surrounded his body he quickly grabbed onto Maturaba and they both disappeared in a poof of smoke

"They're outside the village let's move" said Jiraiya

Sakura woke up with a headache the last thing she remembered were people dropping to the ground like flies she noticed Kiba and Sasuke were also asleep and tried the only thing she could think of to wake them up putting a small amount of chakra into her hand she slapped her two teammates awake

"I'm awake Hana" said Kiba as he looked around surprised not to see his sister

"Who dares slap an Uchiha" said Sasuke

"Guys something's wrong we should probably head to the clan houses to see if anything's wrong"

Sasuke got up "Hmph do whatever you want girl I'll go see if the orange loser needs the help of a superior shinobi" said Sasuke before running off

"How did anyone think I had a crush on that bastard disturbs me on so many levels" said Sakura as she runs to the Fu clan household while Kiba ran to the Long clan household hoping to

Naruto slammed his chakra enhanced fist into Akahoshi sending him into the mud

"So much for your mighty Kujacku" Akahoshi glared at Naruto despite knowing in advance about the boys Jinchuriki status he couldn't lay a finger on him Akahoshi was an A ranked missing ninja wanted for attempted assassination of the Hoshikage but he was no match for the power of a small child

Naruto knew it was over "**Doroton chains of the underworld**" chains tied Akahoshi to the ground as Naruto impaled his heart with the Kyubi needle

Naruto was beaten and exhausted he had never used chakra from Kyubi for so long before it put a great deal of strain on his body

"Naruto are you alright" Kyubi asked

"I'd say I've been through worse but then I would be lying"

"Hmph only you would be so weak after using such power" said Sasuke as he enters the ruined compound "in fact as your superior I demand you give me the power you used"

Despite the incredible pain Naruto was in he still had the energy to laugh at the ridiculous idea

"You couldn't handle what it takes to wield what I have you live off the worship you receive from others inflating your ego you couldn't handle being a Jinchuriki" said Naruto as he ran to see if his comrades needed help

Fine if he won't give me his power then I'll take the power I need Sasuke smiled as he entered the Gautama clan house until the room that held the Gautama clan's summoning contracts Sasuke could understand why someone would want to attack this village each of the clans in this village had an army of animals under their command the contracts were in cubby's with the name of the animal under them

Bear Bull Squirrel no none of them were powerful enough for an Uchiha he thought he then saw a large brown contract on a pedestal he saw the name of the beast it summoned and he smiled with those under me Itachi will be dead in seconds he quickly opened the contract and signed his name before closing it back up and leaving as if he was never there

(Okay enough evil Uchiha time now to the more important people and a moose)

"Doton earth clone Jutsu" Kurosutchi made four clones of herself that charged at Kiyomaru she knew they wouldn't win against the powerful Jonin but that wasn't their purpose

The earth clones charged at Kiyomaru who smirked as he turned them into ice not seeing the paper bomb in the center of them

"**Kai**" at once all four clones detonated Kurosutchi then threw in a dozen more Kunai with paper bombs attached making them detonate on the frost Jonin as well

After two minutes of continuous explosions Kiyomaru walked out his chest lined with multiple small cuts

"Good try little girl but now I'm going to turn you into an icicle" said Kiyomaru charging at the young lava user he was about to punch her when something caught his fist

Kurosutchi was ready to face death but standing in front of her holding back Kiyomarus fist was that pink haired Konoha ninja

Sakura turned her head so that she was looking at Kurosutchi "need help"

"Yeah thanks" said Kurosutchi as she got up

Kiyomaru was surprised his Jutsu was supposed to be able to freeze anything but a Genin was holding back the strongest forbidden Jutsu in Shimogakure

"Why aren't you frozen" Kiyomaru asked

"My mother was experimented on by Orochimaru because of him her chakra can cancel Justus you know what they say like mother like daughter" said Sakura as her empty hand was surrounded in chakra

"**Fist of the war god**" Sakura punched Kiyomaru with all of her might sending him into a wall

Kiyomaru smirked "I won't let you win that easily" Kiyomaru did the hand signs for the summoning Jutsu before biting his thumb and slamming it on the ground

"**Kuchynose Jutsu Taiga**" from the smoke a large moose appears and charges at the two Kunoichi Kurosutchi leaps over it before firing a Yoton Jutsu at Kiyomaru while Sakura is able to stop the moose head on with her chakra enhanced strength

"Your strong human I'd prefer you as a summoner then Kiyomaru"

Sakura slammed the talking moose into ground

Kurosutchi was fighting Kiyomaru in a taijutsu match without his ice Jutsu he wasn't very powerful

"You shouldn't focus so much on a single skill if you want to be a powerful ninja" Kurosutchi then slammed her hands to the ground "**Doton earth spear jutsu**" spears of sharp rock trapped Kiyomaru

"Feel the burn **Katon burning hell combo**" Kurosutchi launched a stream of white fire at Kiyomaru that explodes on impact

Kurosutchi falls to her knees her body exhausted "if he survived that I'll make out with Naruto"

The smoke cleared and they could see was a burnt body caught in the earth spears and a looking through his pockets Sakura found a scroll with all of his possessions sealed in including the moose contract and the Shimogakure iceberg Jutsu

"Thanks for the help I really appreciate it" said Kurosutchi

"No problem" said Sakura she then unsealed a large green scroll with a leather strap so it could go over the shoulder "you take the rest I'll take the contract" said Sakura as she put the moose contract over her shoulder then tossing the scroll to Kurosutchi

(Now to Gobi)

I pray to Kami that this works thought Gobi as pulled multiple senbon needles from the holsters with ninja wire attached to the ends Gobi leaps back throwing the senbon the needles landing in various points creating a web in the courtyard of the long clan house

Gobi then allowed the lightning chakra in his body to fill every cell of his body

"I've never tried to use it in battle before let me not be dead" Gobi then made the dragon hand sign "**Raiton volt body Jutsu**" Gobi turned into electricity and surged through the ninja wire when he was close to Hiyoshi he leaped out kicking Hiyoshi in the face before disappearing back into the wire before surging around this time slashing him with a kunai

Hiyoshi pulled another of the swords out of his sheath this one a two handed sword with two edges alongside the blade edge he separates the blade into two swords the blade electrifies the wires Gobi falls out on his knees

"My Jutsu failed" said Gobi as he tried to get up

"No young one your Jutsu was very powerful but its electrical current isn't as powerful as Himmelruh your Jutsu is quite impressive and I will honor your name" as Himmelruh surged with Lightning ready to strike

"**Fang over Fang**" two spirals surged at Hiyoshi as Kiba and Akamaru transformed to look like Kiba

"**Doroton big mud bullet Jutsu**" as a giant ball of mud came flying at Hiyoshi covering him in mud

A highly injured Naruto leaped into the Long clan compound "hey Gobi how's it going"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Gobi smiled "nice to see you too Naruto"

"You going to fight with us Kiba" Naruto asked

"Sure me and Akamaru are with you"

Gobi stood up with a Kunai in each hand we need to get that sword out of his hands

Kiba and Akamaru get down on all fours and Naruto created a Kyubi needle around his hands

"**Kyubi needle**" Naruto charged at Hiyoshi

"**Fang over Fang**" Kiba and Akamaru spun going to the left and right of Hiyoshi all three attacks collided at once creating a cloud of smoke

Hiyoshi was left on one knee with a half of Himmelruh in the hands of one of the Inuzuka clones and Hiyoshi had a bleeding wound in his side from with Gobi right in front of him with lightning enhance Kunai

"I accept defeat please tell me your name before you kill me"

"Gobi"

"Gobi you were a worthy opponent and I wish you to take my swords as proof of your victory"

Gobi nodded before impaling Hiyoshi through the heart Gobi bowed to the fallen shinobi before taking the swords off of his opponents back

(Finally we have one more fight for you before the end of the chapter)

"**First trigram one thousand slashes**" said Maturaba as he charged with his hand held scythes he moved in a fluid formation cutting up the four powerful shinobi leaving them barely standing

"This is the power of the Chigan the power that existed before the clan split wanting to focus on attacking chakra or copying ninjutsu this is the power that Tanigakure once possessed"

(Village hidden in the valleys)

"And now I will show you my ultimate Jutsu** Stone Juggernaut**" the ground shook and rumbled as a giant stone terracotta warrior rose from the ground wielding two butterfly knifes in his hand

(Despite the girly sounding name they're very intimidating weapons)

"Yo snake breath you in there"

"**It's show time hatchling**" as Mowgli was surrounded in red chakra before transforming into a black Cobra with red markings on its back a head on either side of it's body and four dragon like feet

"No way am I being upstaged by a 10 year old" said Jiraiya as he summoned Gamabunta

"**Jiraiya it's been a while at least you didn't summon me for something stupid**" said Gamabunta as he inhaled from his pipe

Bes had also summoned the bear boss Baloo who was a large grey bear as big as Gamabunta "**Yo Bes how about we party after this battle**"

"I would like that a lot Baloo but right now we have to deal with that thing"

Kakashi leaped onto the Nianaka as Mowgli came out of its head with his hands against the demonic reptiles head

"That vaguely reminds me of Orochimaru" said Kakashi

"Some days I wish I consider retiring" said Mowgli "let's end him Kaa"

"**Agreed Hatchling lets finish the arrogant human**" the Nianaka opened its mouths as a sphere of black chakra was formed in the left mouth and a sphere of black chakra was formed in the black mouth the Chimera then turned his heads slightly before unleashing the devastating Jutsu on the Juggernaut

"Can't let the kid have all the fun right Bunta"

"**Agreed Suiton gunshot**" the toad boss launched a huge bullet of water at the Juggernaut sending it flying back

Baloo then charged forward his claws enhanced with chakra and slashed through the Juggernauts armor avoiding swings from the stone butterfly knifes but with every Jutsu the Juggernaut healed lie it was never attacked

"There must be a way to defeat this thing" said Mowgli then Mowgli came up with an idea

"**Secret Ninpou Rainforest Jutsu**" said Mowgli as rain began falling from the sky

"Foolish man cub do you really think a little ran can stop me"

"Whoever hired you wasn't very well informed about what this rain does" as the stone Juggernaut was slowly melting into mud "this is the true power of the rainforest village the rain drops absorb chakra like a sponge I doubt even with your power you can maintain your Jutsu"

Just as Mowgli predicted the Juggernaut soon was nothing more than a pile of mud Bes leaped from his summon his entire body becoming as hard as steel

"**Doton big metal bomb Jutsu**" as Bes landed on Maturaba crushing his neck and spine and killing the valley ninja

Meanwhile in an unknown location

"Lord Danzo the four shinobi you hired have failed"

The old war hawk was not happy with the turn of events he thought the four ninjas he had hired would have been enough to steal the summoning contracts that should be used by Konoha shinobi

"Not to worry those four were from small nations no one will be able to track them back to us continue with the other plan"

The ninja bowed to his master "yes lord Danzo"

The next day in Rainforest was a new ceremony the elders were holding to honor the Iwa ninjas who nearly died to protect the summoning contracts of their clans

Kurosutchi Gobi and Naruto were kneeling in front of the elders

"Today we honor three shinobi of the highest caliber who were willing to pay the ultimate price to protect the treasures of this village as such we will reward them" said the Fu clan elder with much applause from the villagers

"Not that I do not agree but there is a Gautama clan issue that must be handled"

Sasuke was in the audience smirking until two members of the Gautama clan gabbed him and brought him to the elders

"Sasuke Uchiha you signed the summoning contract reserved strictly for the clan heads of the Gautama clan how do you plead"

"You had power on a silver platter and I took it that is the right of the Uchiha clan over lesser clans"

"Very well then Uchiha you will suffer for this crime" from the ground vines ensnared him the Gautama elder then slammed his palm against Sasuke's forehead "your name has been removed from the tyrannosaur contract and your crimes have cost your village a powerful ally be grateful we do not declare war for this heinous crime"

The vines released Sasuke as he was escorted back to his squad and Jiraiya who were all angry at the Uchiha

"Anyway back to the other part of the day Gobi please rise" said the Long clan elder "for your efforts in defeating Hiyoshi Roga I hereby give you a copy of the Tuatara contract and the moniker the storm of Iwa" said the Long clan elder as he gave Gobi the duplicate of a precious summoning contract

"Kurosutchi Ogamo for your efforts in the battle against Kiyomaru I hereby give you a copy of the Lion contract and the moniker volcanic princess" said the Fu clan elder as he gave Kurosutchi the copy of the Lion contract

"Naruto Uzumaki as leader of the Gautama clan it is an honor to give you a copy of the Elephant contract and the moniker the Orange death of Iwa may both serve you well in your future battles" said the Gautama clan elder as he gave him the contract

"We also declare you the Iwagakure Sannin as you three are exceptional shinobi and will only become more powerful as you get older" said the Fu clan elder

(And that is the end of the rainforest arc the first chapter of the next arc will come soon until we meet again readers)


	7. Chapter 7

The fox among the rocks

Yo welcome to the first chapter of the Chunin exam arc

No rant this chapter

(Konoha council room)

"HE DID WHAT" Sarutobi yelled making everyone in the room wince after hearing from Jiraiya what happened in the rainforest village

"It seems while the village was under attack Sasuke signed a summoning contract reserved for clan heads of the Gautama clan" Jiraiya answered his fuming sensei

"You said there was a team from Iwa there why didn't they stop him" Sarutobi asked

"I can awnser that Hokage Sama me and two of the Iwa shinobi defeated a ninja from the former hot springs village at the Long clan estate"

Many of the councilmen on the shinobi side were impressed that two of Kakashis genins were able to hold their own against an A rank missing ninjas among them included Tsume Inuzuka mother of Kiba Inuzuka

"The loser child of the Yodaime disrespected my clan by not giving me his power so I took the next best thing" said a still pompous Sasuke he expected the civilian council to follow him like they always did instead they all had their mouths opened in surprise even the shinobi council

"Can you repeat what you said Sasuke" Homura asked

"Like I said the first time the loser child of the Yodaime" said Sasuke "I want his power and I demand you take it from him"

This time the civilian council practically exploded "Yodaime Sama's son is alive" one of the members shouted

"I thought he died during the Kyubi attack" another one shouted

"Those Stone bastards must have taken him and made us believe he was dead" said another one

"We must invade Iwa for taking our Namikaze Sama" shouted another member at the top of his lungs

"Shut up" Sarutobi shouted releasing killer intent "Yes Minato's son is an Iwa shinobi but he was not kidnapped I gave him to his aunt who Kushina trusted enough to raise him if something happened to them"

"Wait a minute wasn't I named Narutos god father"

"Before her death Kushina wrote a letter while she cared for Minato and respected you as a shinobi she didn't want her son to become a perverted glory hound"

At this point Tsume Inuzuka and surprisingly Shibi Aburame started laughing

"Oh Kami I can easily see that" said Tsume as she struggled to stay in her seat while laughing

"Kushina was always very blunt" said the once again stoic leader of the Aburame clan

"What is the matter I demand you take the power he used to defeat Akahoshi of the star and give it to me" said an unnerved Uchiha

"Can someone explain this troublesome power so Mitoko's brat will shut up" said Shikaku Nara

"I've seen his power in a spar between him and Sasuke he created a Kekkei Tota for a particular purpose"

"What was the purpose" asked a curious Choza Akimichi

"To protect himself from his female teammate whenever he did anything stupid" said Sakura "he was extremely skilled with it being able to create mud with his chakra and use it as an offensive and defensive weapon against Sasuke in fact the only way he won that spar was using me in a Kawarimi"

"what do you care you always want to help me so of course I would use you to make that weakling bow to me" Sasuke was not expecting a chakra enhanced punch to the stomach the 'last loyal Uchiha in Konoha' fell to his knees and began to cough up blood

"Shut up you arrogant asshole Kakashi sensei says to look underneath the underneath and Gautama Sama called me a good liar how can you still think I even like you as a friend I acted like one of those disgusting fan girls so I wouldn't be turned into a weapon or a breeding machine by those vultures on the civilian side"

"We must retrieve Namikaze Sama with Uchiha Sama we will have the ultimate team" said Koharu

"Absolutely not I will not allow you to create a war with the Stone village just to allow you to create a team that would never work" said Sarutobi

"Based on this mission report from Kakashi and Jiraiya plus the words of squad seven Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha clearly hate each other's guts Naruto is loyal to Iwa while Sasuke's ego has been inflated like a water balloon because of what you did behind my back"

"Hokage Sama what are you talking about"

"I cannot allow this to continue Sasuke your clan was planning a coup against the village many would have lost their lives I tried to create a solution that would satisfy both sides but my advisers and Danzo ordered Itachi to kill the clan no one was to be spared but despite his eternal loyalty to Konoha could not bring himself to kill you to him you were more precious than the village I am truly sorry Sasuke"

Everyone was shocked especially Sasuke he had dedicated his life to killing his brother and reviving his clan but if Itachi wasn't a heartless killer then what was he supposed to do with his life

"This meeting is adjourned" said Sarutobi

Later that night in his office Sarutobi was inhaling from his pipe on his desk were two letters one was the one written by Kushina all those years ago the other was one he had just written for the Tsuchikages eyes only

"Kushina it seems your plan is ready to begin"

Just then the door opened entering were an old man with his grey hair in a ponytail on his head wearing a mesh shirt over a brown sleeveless kimono and grey pants on his back is a large pan a ladle and a sheathed sword flanking him were two Anbu both of them with black hair wearing the standard Anbu uniform the only difference between the two is one is male with a black mask and the other is female with a white mask both of them surprisingly are twelve years old

"You summoned me Sandaime Sama" the old man asked

"Yes Kosuke San I need this letter delivered to the Tsuchikage as soon as possible my guards Yin and Yang will be escorting you" Sarutobi rolled up the scroll and handed it to Kosuke the old man and Anbu nodded before leaving the office

A week later Naruto Kurosutchi and Gobi were drinking sake at the gold mine shinobi bar a new privilege they got with their title of Iwagakure Sannin along with international traveling rights when they passed the Chunin exams

"this is great right guys" said Naruto as he downed a shot "aunt Kana always says old enough to kill old enough to drink it's the shinobi lifestyle"

Kurosutchi hit her blonde teammate over the head "don't let it go to your head Naruto the original Sannin earned their title for surviving against Hanzo of the Salamander all we did was kill three A rank missing ninjas"

"Kurosutchi and I had reinforcements with us you were the only one to take down your opponent single handed well with help if you count your little friend in your stomach"

Naruto and Kurosutchi nearly choked on their drinks they hadn't gotten around to telling Gobi about Kyubi

"I understand why you didn't tell me and I can't understand what it's like to have a demon sealed inside of you I get discriminated because whoever my father was named me after the Gobi I'm not even a Jinchuriki and my life became twice as hard"

(I am using Narutos pain in canon as Gobi's pain in this honestly I'm kind of surprised no one has pointed out Gobi's name or the conspiracy theorists made a guess who his father was but that's not important back to the story)

Kosuke Maruboshi student of the Nidaime Hokage known through the world as the thousand year Genin stood with his Anbu comrades in front of the military council of Iwagakure

"It is an honor to have a student of Tobirama Senju in Iwa what brings you and your young friends here" Onoki asked

"Quick to the point as always Sandaime Tsuchikage Sama I have come to deliver a message from my lord Sandaime Hokage Sama" Kosuke handed the scroll to Onoki who quickly looked it over

"I would think this was a joke if I didn't know the old monkey not to be the joking type you seriously consider allowing stone genins to attend your Chunin exams"

"I was not aware of the contents of the scroll but if that is what Sarutobi wishes then who am I to argue with the way the leaf blows"

"I must discuss this with my council please wait outside"

Kosuke nodded his head and left followed by the two Anbu

"How should we go with this" asked Onoki

"It may give us an opportunity dad to increase the number of clients we receive assuming whoever we send makes it to the third round" said Irosutchi the representative for the Ogamo clan

"We should approach cautiously on this point as we have not had an alliance with the leaf since the days of Hashirama Senju" said Seto the Wa clan head a man in his late sixties wearing black battle armor and had a white beard

"It's most likely Suna will be there since there allied with the leaf and may make their own move to imitate our plan to create an native born Uchiha clan I doubt it wouldn't be that hard to acquire the genetic sample" said the Mimizu clan head a black haired man who wore a long sleeved brown shirt black pants shinobi sandals and a miners hat with the headband proudly displayed on the front

(Remember the deal I mentioned in an earlier chapter well now you know)

"Tsuchikage Sama we also have our own Chunin exam to concern ourselves with as squads from Ishigakure Sakyuugakure and Rainforest village are already on their way to the village" Suzumebachi Kamiziru replied

"Besides its usually standard protocol to wait until the a Genin squad has proven themselves on at least two dozen c ranks before sending them to a foreign exam"

Onoki listened to everything his advisors only two of the seven clans hadn't spoken for or against sending Genins to the exam in Konoha the Uzumaki and the Hashira clan "I believe I have a solution to our problem we send a squad Konoha is already aware of a team that has three Genins that were praised by the elders of the rainforest village I recommend sending the Iwagakure Sannin all in favor"

Every hand in Iwa went up

In the village of Kumogakure E who for whatever reason his name is pronounced A after talking with his assistant Mabui and his adopted brother Jinchuriki of the Hachibi Killer B had agreed to sending his brothers genin squad

In Kirigakure the Yodaime Mizukage Yagura after reparations had been finished after a coup attempt to take over the village and create a genocide of all those with Kekkei Genkai nearly five years ago unfortunately word had leaked and now the village was known as the village of bloody mist Yagura was talking to his former squad mates

"I think sending a squad would hopefully change how people think of the village" said Mei Terumi a survivor of the Genocide and one of the last Kekkei Genkai users still in Kiri

"If I hadn't been out of the village I could have stopped it from happening"

"Yagura stop blaming yourself the civilian council was filled with racist pigs and Isobu only lets you use its full power if you go out of the village every once in a while to let it loose" said Zabuza Momochi

"Mei do you think your squad could become Chunins"

"I guarantee it" said a confident Mei

"All right have them ready to leave for Konoha by the end of the week"

(this chapter is a little bit boring cause of all the politics but it gives a good reason for all of the five great nations to be at the Chunin exams plus you learned from stuff see ya)


	8. Chapter 8

The fox among the rocks

Hello no rant review or I will unleash the evil sunset jutsu on Manhattan and make them experience the flames of youth

Naruto was in the backyard behind his house sparring with his slave driver of an aunt Naruto charged at his aunt flanked by shadow clones each with a Kyubi needle in hand they all leaped at his psychotic aunt who with Kenjutsu strikes un seeable without at least the Byakugan slashed the clones in half making them poof into smoke and then blocking her real nephews deadliest jutsu with her wind chakra enhanced sword

"not bad Naruto but not good enough" she then kneed him then leapt back "Futon demonic whirlwind" with a slash from her sword a miniature tornado slammed Naruto into the air Kana then leaped into the air and with a drop kick sent him crashing into the ground creating a crater

"Aunt Kana ever consider the concept of holding back" asked an in pain Naruto

"Holding back is for softies besides I'm getting you in shape for the Chunin exams"

Naruto was about to argue when both of their stomachs rumbled faster than the speed of sound both of them were in the house grumbling about how long it took to make instant ramen

After ten minutes and the two Uzumakis were finished stuffing their faces "So aunt Kana do you think I'm ready for the exams"

"Are you kidding me after everything I put you through you're ready for the Jonin exams too bad I could never get anything into that thick skull of yours"

"Gee thanks aunt Kana so you worried about what Konoha might try to do to me"

"I was at first but I realized the worst they could do to you is get on your nerves" Kana then messed with Narutos hair "come back alive ok Naruto"

"No problem when I get back there'll be a Chunin vest with my name on it" said a confident Naruto

On training ground 15 Gobi and Kurosutchi were sparring Gobi using his staff and Kurosutchi using Katon and Doton Justus only Gobi using chakra to enhance the length of the staff Kurosutchi raised a wall of earth to block the attack Kurosutchi then leaped over the wall and let loose a fireball at Gobi who retracted his staff and leaped back

"Nice shot Kurosutchi"

"You too Gobi how long till Naruto and Bes sensei show up"

"Naruto probably in a few minutes Bes sensei after he's done reading his perverted book"

Speaking of the devil a smiling Naruto and Bes walked into the training field

"Hi Gobi Kurosutchi Hime you two been waiting long"

"Where were you you're fifteen minutes late you blonde goofball and stop calling me that" said Kurosutchi

"Aunt Kana wanted to teach me one of my mom's favorite Jutsus and I'm not the only one who's going to call you princess now Volcanic Princess Sama"

Kurosutchi had forgotten about her moniker in her annoyance at Naruto

"Alright before we head to the leaf I want to see how well you are with the summoning Jutsu" said Bes

Everyone nodded

Gobi performed the Jutsu first biting his thumb after doing the hand signs and slamming his hand to the ground

"Kuchynose Jutsu" an explosion of smoke appeared around Gobi when the smoke cleared he was standing under a large grey lizard with a spiny crest ridge that goes from the head to the tail

"Greetings Tuatara san my name is Gobi and I am your new summoner please let us be able to work together"

"It's been a while since we've had a summoner I am Shin you can summon myself or any of my brethren whenever you need us"

Gobi leaped off of Shin just before he disappeared

Kurosutchi did the Jutsu next

"Kuchynose Jutsu" a poof of smoke and a regular sized Lion was standing next to Kurosutchi the Lion had golden fur and a red mane

"Greetings I am Mufasa may I know your name young one"

Kurosutchi bowed her head to the lion "Greetings Mufasa I am Kurosutchi of the Ogamo clan please allow me to be your summoner"

Mufasa stared at Kurosutchi "what skills do you have as a shinobi my pride and I refuse to allow ourselves to have a weak summoner"

"I'm a long range ninjutsu specialist and I possess the Yoton Kekkei Genkai"

"When you have the time I will personally train you in the way of the lion while long range techniques are useful for a shinobi to possess but they should also be able to go in for the kill" said Mufasa

"Of course Mufasa thank you for allowing me to be your summoner"said a grateful Kurosutchi Mufasa nodded to Kurosutchi before returning home

Last but not least it was Narutos turn "Kuchynose Jutsu" in an explosion of smoke Naruto was standing on top of a regular sized Asian elephant with tusks the color of steel

"Man cub show yourself I warned you what would happen should you try to summon me again" the Elephant roared in a British accent as he searched for Mowgli who wasn't around for miles

"Hey you overgrown pachyderm I'm not Mowgli" Naruto leaped off of his head "you know when I signed the elephant contract I expected them to be bigger"

"How dare you I have kage level chakra reserves and can grow to the size of four Akimichis using the full body expansion Jutsu standing on top of each other and you have the gall to call me weak?"

"What no I didn't call you weak I just said you were smaller than I thought you were but that growing thing you can do sounds awesome"

"Well recruit you wish to join the elite of the elite the powerful elephant summoners"the elephant began poking him with his trunk "Good muscles impressive chakra reserves wind earth and water affinity the last two clearly obtained through training" the elephant banged his trunk against Narutos head "sounds like a coconut but I can tell there's a brain in there a very small brain but a brain nonetheless"

The rest of team seven broke into laughter at that "Well recruit despite your brain being smaller than a retarded crocodiles I will allow you to summon me and my herd I am colonel Hathi before the next time you summon me try to increase your brain size to at least the size of an average crocodile"Colonel Hathi then returned home in a poof of smoke

Once again everyone but Naruto were laughing at his expense "it's not that funny" said Naruto

"It kind of is" said Kurosutchi as she struggled to stop laughing "Naruto summon him more often he's hilarious"

"I kind of wonder what Mowgli did to make him so angry" said Gobi

"Not important let's go we have a Chunin exam to pass"

A week later in Team Seven had arrived in Konoha the three Genins were looking around impressed with the size of the legendary village overlooked by the carved faces of the past Hokage's

"This place is gigantic" said Kurosutchi "you fit three Iwa's in here "

Naruto and Gobi could only nod in agreement with their teammate they didn't even notice Kosuke walk up to them

"Greetings honorable Sannin of Iwa and Bes Wa the fear goblin meeting powerful shinobi such as yourselves is always an honor"

Naruto looked at him and recognized him from one of aunt Kanas stories from the third great shinobi war as the thousand year old genin

"Ah I see the Orange death knows of me the name Orange death is ironic as your father was the yellow flash and your mother the red death fine ninja they were by orders of my lord the Sandaime Hokage I am to escort you to the council room please follow me"

The four Iwa ninja follow him through the village until they reach the Hokage tower following him into the council room where the council is assembled

"Welcome ninja of Iwa" said Sarutobi

"Thank you Hokage Sama" said Bes bowing in respect to the elder ninja "what is the reason you sent your subordinate to take us here"

"Yes I wanted to tell you that Kosuke will be escorting your Genins to the first part of the exams there are still those in the village who harbor hatred to Iwa as you can understand"

"Of course anything else" asked Bes

"Namikaze Sama when will you be returning to us" said Koharu

"Excuse me" Naruto asked "I hope she wasn't to important" thought Kyubi

"Obviously after seeing how Superior Konoha is to the cesspool you've lived in you would wish to return so you may take the mantle of Hokage like your father before you" said Koharu "once you will return you will have full access to the Namikaze home bank accounts his private Jutsu vault plus we will immediately place the CRA on you"

Lady you just dug your own grave Kurosutchi thought

"Doroton striking swamp chain" from the ground under Koharu a long chain rose up and wrapped itself around her neck

"listen that cesspool as you called it is my home and the only thing superior I've seen in this village is how arrogant you and Teme Sama are now get it through your head I am not leaving my village to come here no matter how much money there is or how many Jutsus and definitely not for the clan restoration act if any of you try to get me to join this village I will kill you where you stand" the chain unwrapped itself and sank back into the floor returning to normal

"Technically you couldn't put the clan restoration act on him anyway as the Namikaze were never a clan" Gobi pointed out "And Naruto isn't as shallow as you believe he is"

"Hokage Sama I would recommend keeping better control over your advisers" said Kurosutchi glaring at Koharu "another point to bring up is that Naruto is one of the few men in the world who wouldn't jump at the chance to have a harem"

From behind them laughing was heard team 7 turned to see Sasuke laughing "Uzumaki you truly are pathetic you turned down wealth and a harem of beautiful women just to stay in that dump of a village"

"What do you want now Teme Sama" said Naruto glaring at the demented Uchiha

Sasuke walked up so he's besides Kurosutchi "I want your girlfriend with her power the next generation of the Uchiha's will have the almighty Sharingan and Yoton"

The civilian side and the elders thought this would be a grand idea while the Hokage and the shinobi council knew this was going to end badly

Sasuke still had his arrogant smirk on his face right until Kurosutchi punched him so hard he was sent into the wall "you spoiled little bastard you're going to get it this time" Kurosutchi was about to melt off his testicles with a lava jutsu when Naruto and Gobi grabbed her arms

"Let me go Naruto he thinks he can get whatever he wants on a silver platter just let me burn his balls off it would only take a second"

"Kurosutchi stop before you cause an international incident" said Gobi

"Actually we would pay her to do it" said Tsume Inuzuka wanting her sons arrogant teammate to suffer

"Are you insane woman what about the grand return of the Uchiha Clan?" said Homura

"You act like Uchiha's are the only clan in Konoha worth anything I agree with Tsume let her do it"

"Kurosutchi stop now or I'll tell the old man about the incident" said Naruto

Kurosutchi paled "you wouldn't dare"

"You and I both know I would now let Teme Sama keep his balls or I'll tell"

Kurosutchi relaxed "fine but if I see him during the exam his balls go bye bye" said Kurosutchi

Bes rubbed the back of his head "well we'll be going to our hotel now you have a good day" Bes and his team disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving the civilian council and Sasuke to the wrath of a furious Hokage

(Well I enjoyed that but the chapter ain't over yet)

The next day Kosuke escorted the three to the academy which to Naruto looked pretty much the same as the one back in Iwa just with a different paint job and kanji Kosuke left after telling them to go to room 301

After walking a bit they noticed a bunch of Genins trying to get into a room marked 301

"It's a genjutsu don't even bother with it" said Kyubi in his mind Naruto nodded and quickly told his teammates they were about to head to the real exam room when they heard the person in Konoha they hate the most

"Are you all blind the sign has a genjutsu on it even the losers from Iwa saw it" said Sasuke while his two teammates hit themselves for being associated with the Uchiha

"Are you stupid or something you just made the test harder" yelled Naruto

"Why should I care what you think you are not an Uchiha my clan is the only ones with power in this world what we do cannot be comprehended by weaklings like the Hokage who have to make up garbage to speak with us"

"Sasuke the Hokage wouldn't lie about that" said Sakura

"Sakura power and wealth are the only things that matter in this world I as an Uchiha have both so shut up"

Naruto couldn't listen to this anymore charged at Sasuke who smirked and ran at him only for both of them to be blocked by a boy a year older than him with a bowl cut and eyebrows the size of caterpillars wearing a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers with his headband like a belt around his waist

I didn't even see him move thought Naruto and Sasuke

"Stop this fighting as it is most un youthful"

The weirdly dressed Genin pushed the two away from each other he then turned to Naruto "you are the Orange death of Iwa I am Rock Lee and I wish to test my skills against such a worthy opponent"

"Sure the exam doesn't start for another half hour"

Naruto and Lee leaped over the railing into the floor beneath it

Kurosutchi and Gobi went to the railing to watch as well as Konohas team seven and a girl with her hair in buns wearing a pink Chinese style shirt and a boy with long brown hair in a white shirt and brown shorts

"Damn it Naruto couldn't you have waited until the exams started" said Kurosutchi

Down below the match had begun with Naruto charging at Lee who blocked his punch and countered with his own sending Naruto back to where he was

"Prepare yourself for I am Rock Lee Genin master of taijutsu"

"Doroton mud clone jutsu Doton earth clone jutsu shadow clone jutsu" from the ground raised a dozen earth clones and a dozen mud clones and coming into existence were two dozen shadow clones the clones

The clones and Naruto all charged at Lee who smiled with flames in his eyes "this is truly a youthful battle" Lee then charged into the clone "Konoha hurricane" Lee then spun on his back like a break dancer while moving forward turning all the clones into piles of rocks mud or making them poof into smoke Lee then charged forward at high speeds kicking Naruto into the air

Lee then appeared behind him and with his foot slammed him down creating a crater in the floor Lee then leaped into it landing on Naruto Lee then leaped out of the hole at this point Naruto exploded in a cloud of smoke

Lee looked for Naruto and was then punched in the face

Sasuke watched the fight with envy Sharingan ablaze only he should be this powerful but thanks to those losers he gained some useful techniques

At the same time they had to hurry up so they wouldn't miss the exams

"Naruto we have to go spar with the green weirdo later" said Kurosutchi

"Lee get up here now or I'll use you to test my new kunai" said the bun haired girl

"Thanks for the fight Lee I'll have to fight you all out once before I leave"

"I'll be waiting Orange death Sama if I do not improve before then I will run around Konoha a thousand times on my hands"

Naruto and Lee leaped up to their respective teammates and walked to the real exam room

Sasuke was fuming those two were leagues above him while he did manage to copy their Jutsus he didn't pay attention to his sensei talk about the whole team needing to be here those underlings on the council would have promoted him anyways

Konohas team 7 walked in to the room ignoring the glares from the other Genins Sasuke was then hugged from behind from Ino Yamanaka

"Sasuke Kun" Ino shouted as she hugged him with Sasuke unmoving at this point Sakura would yell at Ino to let go of Sasuke when she didn't Ino was very confused and looked at Sakura

"Hi Ino" said Sakura who found herself being looked at by Ino

"Sakura are you sick or something you aren't fighting over Sasuke or calling me Ino pig"

"Ino I'm sorry I lied to you but I was never interested in Sasuke it doesn't help he used me in a Kawarimi or is an immoral human being"

Whatever feelings Ino had for Sasuke went right out the window as she walked over to him with a kunai in her hand

"Listen Uchiha treat Sakura like a human being or lose your little buddy is that clear"

Sasuke gulped "clear dumb blonde"

Ino's teammates had walked over at that point and got to watch Sasuke get kicked in his little buddy

"Troublesome jerk" said Shikamaru a pineapple haired kid wearing shirt that went to his ribs with chain mail under it brown pants and his headband on his right arm and Choji Akimichi a husky kid with spiky brown hair and swirls on his cheeks wearing a green jacket like shikamarus with a yellow shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol on it and blue shorts his headband like a hat as he munched on some chips

"Is it just me or did Sasuke get even more arrogant" Choji asked his best friend "it's not just you"

"So the gangs all here" a new voice called out that belonged to a boy wearing a green shirt and black shorts and sunglasses with his headband around his forehead he had tan skin and black hair

(Like nagasumi in my bride is a mermaid)

Along with him were Shino Aburame who what could be seen of his body were his spiky brown hair and sunglasses the rest was covered by his high collared white jacket and brown pants with his headband around his forehead and Hinata Hyuuga a girl with blue or purple colored hair and white eyes wearing a beige colored jacket and black pants her headband around her neck

"So loser your sensei let you in the exam"

"I could say the same about yours if I were him I wouldn't have let you in without serious therapy" said Daichi

(The guy with Hinata and Shino)

The others sighed as they watched the argument the two were at each other's throats every time they got within two feet of each other Sasuke because Daichi nearly beat him for rookie of the year and Daichi because Sasuke was a jerk

Meanwhile a few other teams were watching them one was from sand made up of a blonde girl with a giant fan on her back a boy in a black pajama thing with a bundle in bandages and a boy with red hair with a gourd on his back

"There's the target" said Gaara

"Failure isn't an option" said Kankuro

"Why do I have to get the semen" asked Temari

"because three things one you're the one carrying the container two you have summons that can get it to the village and three because we don't want to" said Gaara

"You two owe me big for this" Temari complained

At the same time a team from Konoha was watching Sasuke too

Soon Sasuke you will be Orochimaru Sama's vessel the leader thought

Suddenly in a poof of smoke a scarred man in a black trench coat showed up in a poof of smoke "everyone into a seat and shut up my name is Ibiki Morino welcome to hell"

(chapter over with a quick index of the important teams in the exams)

16 ninjas from Konoha

3 from Iwa

1 from Taki (the waterfall village)

3 from Kiri

3 from Kumo

3 from Oto (village hidden in the sound)

Goodbye review or I will unleash the flames of youth on your homes and corrupt your families with its weirdness


	9. Chapter 9

The fox among the rocks

Hello I will skip to the second exams as I believe that while information gathering is important to a ninja _**WRITTEN TESTS ARE EVIL! **_ Enjoy the story

Naruto and the Fifty Genins who made it through the first exam had followed a woman to a swamp surrounded by a chain link fence a large sign with the number 46 was at the entrance

"Listen up brats this is the bayou of terror the personal training grounds of the Nidaime Hokage there are fifty entrances into the bayou there is a tower at the center you must get to the tower in five days"

"Hmph so all your making us do is camp in the swamp this is not even worth my time as an Uchiha"

The snobby Uchiha was silenced by a kunai cutting his cheek the purple haired proctor appeared behind him

"You really shouldn't interrupt someone while their talking you weak excuse for a ninja" the proctor then licked his cheek but then spat the blood out after a second "oh gross your blood tastes like cat piss it's disgusting"

The proctor then reappeared back where she was "you also have to collect one of two scrolls" she held up two scrolls one with the kanji for heaven and one with the kanji for earth "each of you will be given either a heaven or earth scroll you will have to take a scroll from another team use any trick Jutsu or underhanded scheme you can come up with"

"Any other rules we should be aware of" asked Gobi

"Good question kid there are three rules you should know one you need all three members of your team to pass you cannot open the scrolls before you reach the tower and my personal favorite try not to die"

Kurosutchi was smiling at her teammates "sounds easy enough right guys" Gobi nodded while Naruto had a dazed look in his eye "Earth to Naruto are you okay in there"

Naruto was still dazed "written tests I hate written tests so much"

"Is he always like this about written tests" asked Gobi

"As long as I've known him but I know how to fix it Naruto free Ramen"

The reaction was instantaneous "Ramen where" when Naruto saw there was no ramen he went back to normal "I think those hags on the council are trying to kill me for not joining the leaf"

"Using their two top interrogators as the proctors probably as a show of how powerful the leaf is to try and get you to join" said Kurosutchi personally Kurosutchi was considering using those old bats as target practice for her hellfire combo they had insulted her village the honor of someone who was family in all but blood and wanted to hand her off to that spoiled brat made her blood boil

Naruto didn't think this test would be very hard it mostly seemed like a test to see if they could survive in wartime conditions right now teams were being called into a tent to get their scroll

"Hey Kyubi mind sending some of your chakra to my ears so I can hear what scrolls the teams are getting" asked Naruto in his mind

"**Fine but I was in the middle of something important**" the strongest of the nine replied

Naruto felt the rush of demonic chakra as it enhanced his hearing he heard Gobi get a earth scroll from the proctor he listened as a team from Kusa got a heaven scroll and were assigned the gate right next to them Naruto then stopped the flow of chakra

"There's a Kusa team with the scroll we need going in the gate next to us we can grab it and make a bee line for the tower"

His fellow Sannin nodded

Meanwhile Sasuke was fuming this exam was unworthy of an Uchiha "Listen up the minute we get in there we're hunting down the Orange loser and his teammates"

"No way are we listening to you all you want is to attack Naruto and get in his teammates pants" said Kiba with Akamaru growling at the Uchiha

"I am an Uchiha you will do as I command of you dog breath"

"Unlike you my clan is has more than two members and you aren't the boss of me"

"Forget you come on Sakura we'll go kill the orange loser"

The pink haired genin then slammed a chakra enhanced fist into his forehead "I think that qualifies as my awnser"

"Hey you three" Konohas team seven turned to see a teenager with silver hair walk up to them "you probably shouldn't be fighting amongst yourselves the others are looking at you like an easy target"

"What would you know loser" sneered Sasuke

"A lot considering I've done this exam seven times" team seven were surprised by the number if he failed seven times then these exams were really hard "You must have tons of information on the competitors right"

"Indeed I do Kabuto Yakushi at your service" he then pulled out a deck of cards "I know that this year has squads from each of the five great nations plus two apprentices"

"What's an apprentice" asked a curious Kiba

"An Apprentice is when one Genin is trained by a single Jonin while the apprentice receives more personal progress then Genin squad squads are used more due to it being more efficient"

Sasuke was fuming those idiots on the council should have made him an apprentice to a Jonin instead of sticking him with these pathetic shinobi

"I want information on the two apprentices plus the squads from the other so called five great nations"

"You know you could say please but since we're comrades I'll show you" Kabuto then pulled out six cards when he put chakra in them revealing the information on them

"The first apprentice is Yakumo Kurama her sensei is Kurenai Yuhi she has completed 30 D ranks and 12 C ranks the second apprentice is from Takigakure her sensei is the son of the village leader she's completed 45 D ranks 26 C ranks and wow a B rank"

(Yakumo has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes wears a purple kimono with a red under shirt Fu has mint green hair orange eyes and tan skin she wears a white skirt that shows her mid riff a white skirt and a red barrel attached to her back with straps"

"You know I could tell you about the rest but I changed my mind" said Kabuto as the cards faded "hopefully you live" Kabuto then left behind a fuming Uchiha and his two teammates

Ten minutes later the second exam had begun and all the genin had entered the bayou and the second exam had begun

who will live who will die what terrors await in the bayou of terror tune in next time to the fox among the rocks

to the souls who died eleven years ago on this day may your souls rest in peace and may the vile people who stole your lives rot in the deepest pit in hell


	10. Chapter 10

The fox among the rocks

If anyone can tell me how to put more than one space between lines that would really be helpful

The Sanin of Iwa quickly retrieved the heaven scroll from the Kusa team the weird thing was the red haired girl with them knew they were coming and they just dropped the scroll and ran

"I'm not the only one who thought that was weird right" asked Naruto

"Did you see the one with red hair" asked Kurosutchi

"She's probably related to the Uzumaki clan somehow" said Gobi

"Wait a minute Gobi you have red hair does that mean you're from the Uzumaki clan" asked Naruto

"I've done a blood test I'm not related to the Uzumaki lets head for the tower" Gobi answers the other two sannin nod before leaping into the mangroves above the bayou

Naruto and his teammates were leaping through the mangrove trees above the swamp water when they heard an explosion

"What the hell was that" said Kurosutchi

"We've got time let's go check it out" said Naruto his fellow Sanin nod and leap towards the explosion

Two members of team guy watched as their Hyuuga team mate fought against one of the Kumo shinobi a girl with blonde hair in a braid the girl the girl had unleashed a massive fire ball which Neji defended by using the rotation

"You think this team has an earth scroll" asked Tenten

"I don't think it really matters to Neji Tenten chan as all he cares about is his revenge it is most un youthful" said Lee

Also watching were the Kumo Kunoichis teammates a girl with dark skin red hair and amber eyes and a boy with white hair both wearing black shirts and grey pants with their Kumo headbands around their foreheads and katanas on their back

"What if Yugito can't beat this guy and he kills her and then we fail because we lost one of our teammates and then we're removed from the ninja program" said the white haired boy

"Omoi you have serious issues" said the red haired girl

"Why don't you just accept your fate and die Kumo scum" said an angry Neji

"I don't believe in fate I do believe in this" said Yugito as she finished forming hand signs "**Katon two tail fire ball**" from her mouth Yugito lets loose a fire ball at the vengeful Hyuuga who again rotates creating an explosion leaving Yugito on her knee panting from chakra exhaustion

"Yugito" said Omoi as he and Karui leap in front their Katanas unsheathed

"Stand aside Kumo scum I'll deal with you after I'm done with the blonde"

"If we give you our scroll will you let us go" asked Karui

"Neji that's a good deal we should take it" said Tenten

"I don't care about the exam the kumo dogs have to die for what they've done to me"

Just then a large amount of killer intent fills the area as Naruto Kurosutchi and Gobi land in between the two squads

"Greetings orange death Sama" said Lee bowing

"Nice to see you again Lee any particular reason your teammate wants to kill these Kumo shinobi outside of the test"

"What would you know of pain?"

The killer intent doubled as all three of the Iwa Sannin

"You think you know pain my parents were killed the night I was born"

"My first kill happened when a ninja tried to kidnap my best friend"

"I lived on the streets since I was five everything I have I've worked for"

"Get out of here now Hyuuga before I rip you limb from limb" as the killing intent tripled Team guy not being made of idiots retreated

"You okay" asked Naruto as he walked over to the Kumo Shinobi

"I'm fine just chakra exhaustion" said Yugito "Why would you help me"

Naruto smiled "Jinchuriki should stick together" Naruto and his team then leaped back into the trees

Gaara known throughout the continent as Gaara of the desert was facing a team from Amegakure (the rain village) on an island surrounded by swamp water

"You sand rats give us the scroll now"

"And why would we do that" asked Temari reaching for her fan

"Because we're older stronger and after we kill your teammates we show what a real man is like"

This guy just dug his own grave Kankuro thought as he relaxed Gaara was the jinchuriki for the ichibi after it was released from the tea pot it was sealed in when a shinobi had tried to steal it from the village Gaara having been born a few hours earlier had been used to create a new Jinchuriki the only reason Gaara wasn't a Chunin or even a Jonin was because of the damned civilian council

"You won't touch my sister" the cork on Gaaras gourd popped open sand flowed out and faster than the rain ninjas could react the sand constricting them like a python

"**Sand burial**" the three rain ninja's lives were crushed out of them as their dead bodies fell to the floor

Temari hugged her baby brother "so am I out of trouble for not wanting to touch the arrogant Uchiha's semen"

(Gaara looks like he does in canon but with the love tattoo)

"Yeah baby brother we're even Kankuro when we get back to the village your helping me with my new Jutsu"

(Let's take a moment to pity Kankuro)

"Why can't Gaara be your test dummy?"

"Because he's my favorite" said a smirking Temari "Now let's go we need the semen for our own Uchiha clan"

Gaara and Kankuro nodded and both ran off into the bayou

At the bank of the river two ninjas were waiting one had light blue hair with dark eyes wearing a striped long sleeve shirt and camouflage pants with a broad sword on his back and an armored chest plate with the Kiri headband built into it the other was a boy with purple hair in a dark blue shirt and black pants his headband around his arm the odd thing about him looked like he was asleep out of the river came a girl with purple hair green skin with darker green scales on her arms the scales then faded into a mark on her neck the girl was wearing a blue tank top with a chain mail shirt under it and green shorts that matched her scales

"There's a team from Ame and a Konoha team with two fan girls both are downstream" said the girl "Chojuro Hokuto what do you think"

"I'll go with whatever you go with Isaribi chan" said Chojuro

"I say the fan girl team shouldn't even be in these exams "Hokuto mumbled like he was sleep talking

"Agreed" Isaribi bit her thumb going through the hand signs "**Kuchynose jutsu**" after a poof of smoke appeared a hammerhead shark with a Kiri headband around the base of his head Isaribi then reactivated her fish form and went into the water

She and the shark swam into the water with Hokuto and Chojuro running on the water following their teammate and her summon

(And now what you Sasuke fans (the teeny tiny amount of you out there) Konohas team 7)

Shortly after they entered the Bayou while Kiba was peeing he was attacked by a rain ninja the ninja wasn't expecting his target to be an Inuzuka so Kiba and Akamaru took him out and took his heaven scroll

"We need a password in case one of you losers is killed"

"Wait a minute you could be attacked as much as either of us"

"He's not wrong don't get me wrong Kiba I'm actually praying to kami that he begs to the civilian council to put him in the apprentice program but a password could actually be a good idea"

"Alright then what's the password" said Kiba

"The password is Sharingan"

Kiba was praying with Sakura now that Sasuke ended up in the apprentice program

"Fine I got us another heaven scroll"

"Burn it we already have one the less scrolls in play the more likely the orange loser will fail"

"Already did" not I just hid it in my pocket like I would ever listen to an arrogant Baka like you

Two hours later a wind storm blew through the bayou Kiba was blown away while Sakura and Sasuke were blown farther away into the bayou

"Where's Kiba we have to go find him" said Sakura

"If those two flea bags cost me being a Chunin I'll kill them"

"Guys why are you worried I'm right here"

"Don't move any closer mutt and tell me the password" demanded Sasuke

"Of course Sasuke the password is Sharingan" Kiba smiled until Sakura used her fist of the war god jutsu and slammed Kiba into a tree

"That's not Kiba Kiba would never agree to Sasuke's demands and Kiba would sooner commit suicide before leaving Akamaru behind"

The fake Kiba then laughed "well your certainly more observant then the Uchiha are you sure you're not the prodigy" he said in a feminine voice in a poof of smoke he was replaced by a Kusa ninja of undeterminable gender in a light brown battle robe tied with a purple rope belt

"Well Sasuke kun let's see how strong a shinobi you are"


	11. not a chapter

This is not a chapter

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fanfiction community

Thank you for taking the time out of what I assume is a busy schedule

To read the work of a humble filmmaker

But there is something that must be addressed

I have a learning disability I don't know where to put punctuation

It drove many an English teacher crazy

And even though I am not able to know exactly where to place punctuation

Thousands of readers read my stories every month on every continent

And in more countries then I can count

So if you're looking for something that's grammatically correct

**READ A BOOK **

To those of you who don't insult me for my lack of punctuation

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up


	12. Chapter 12

The fox among the rocks

"Give us whatever scroll you have and you can be used by me in my bed" the arrogance in the Uchiha's voice was ridiculous

"I don't play for that team Sasuke" he said

"Fine then feel the wrath of the Uchiha clan **Katon phoenix flower jutsu**" a barrage of fire balls was launched at the Kusa ninja setting a tree on fire

"That should deal with him" said Sasuke before being punched in the face

"That was pathetic Sasuke Kun I think I'll educate you" the Kusa ninja then punched Sasuke sending him skipping across the swamp water before the man appears behind Sasuke and kicks him

"Lesson one Sasuke Kun Taijutsu" the feminine boy said

"You will pay for disrespecting the Uchiha clan"

"I wasn't aware of a clan I thought your brother slaughtered them like cattle" he said while making hand signs "**Futon great breakthrough**" he said before unleashing a blast of wind at Sasuke who tried to use another fire Jutsu but the fire when it hit the wind created a massive fire storm that Sakura had to grab Sasuke from before it killed him

"Do you have a mental condition or something Uchiha this guy is clearly stronger than you and he's already taken out our teammate"

"Shut up you pink haired waste of space there is no one on this earth superior to my pedigree I am an Uchiha" Sasuke got up and charged with a kunai at the feminine ninja

At the same time team 7 from Iwa leaping from tree to tree over the bayou heading towards the bayou when they saw two of Kiba fighting a giant snake the two finished the snake with the same jutsu he used against Hiyoshi in the rainforest village

Naruto Kurosutchi and Gobi landed next to Kiba "Hey Kiba what are you doing with the giant snake" asked Naruto

"ha ha very funny Naruto there was this sudden wind storm and it blew me away and when me and Akamaru got here there was this overgrown wallet waiting for us"

The snake then vanished in a poof of smoke "that was a summoned snake" said Kurosutchi "which means that your teammates are in trouble"

"Ugh fine let's go save Teme Sama again"

Team 7 plus Kiba and Akamaru leaped into the trees running towards where the wind storm happened

(Meanwhile back with Sasuke)

Sasuke charged at the feminine ninja with a kunai in each hand aiming to slash his eyes out

The feminine ninja easily dodged the attacks "I have to say Sasuke kun that this is rather pathetic I had planned on giving you power"

"You have power give it to me I demand it as I am your better"

The feminine ninja pinned Sasuke by neck under his foot

"Really you are my better I have battled Hanzo the salamander and lived to tell the tale there is a bounty for my head in every of the five great nations and yet you are my superior you pathetic council spoiled simpleton there are many ninjas who are leagues above you I know of men who have faced the Shodaime Hokage in battle men with the power to level villages with a single jutsu you are not even superior in this village the Yodaime hokage single handedly slaughtered an army my former teammates are among the greatest in their fields and yet they still serve this village you claim to be the greatest because of your Sharingan well I think you don't deserve it"

The shinobi picked Sasuke up and held him at eye level Sasuke watched disturbed as his eyes changed to look like a snake as he performed one handed hand signs

"**Medical Kinjutsu ocular transference Jutsu**" Sasuke felt a bright light envelop his eyes before the feminine ninja glared at him with the Sharingan his Sharingan

"You bastard how dare you steal the sacred eyes of an Uchiha" furious that someone under him had activated his Doujutsu

"You still think I am below you never in fifty one years of life have I met an Uchiha half as arrogant as you Itachi should have killed you I believe it will be his greatest blunder" he said before throwing Sasuke towards Sakura watching him land at her feet

"That is where a shinobi like you belongs" he said before throwing an earth scroll to Sakura

"That should get you to the third exam" he said before crumbling into rock

Sasuke got up and boy was he mad "where is that blasphemous slime ball he dares to steal the eyes of an Uchiha I'll kill him and take his power and then the orange losers"

"Aw Teme Sama I thought we were so close" Sasuke and Sakura heard a sarcastic voice behind them turning around the saw Naruto/the orange loser along with his team and Kiba the last one laughing his ass off

"You're telling me the 'almighty' Uchiha had his eyes stolen oh Kami that's the funniest thing I've heard in years" said Kiba as he struggled to keep on his own feet

"Shut up dog breath I'm still your superior" yelled Sasuke

"Shut up Uchiha" said Sakura "Thank you Naruto for bringing Kiba back to us"

"No problem Sakura chan who wouldn't want to help such a beautiful young lady" said Naruto Sakura blushed Gobi and Kiba chuckled and Kurosutchi fake coughed flirt

"Anyway we'll be going now" said Naruto leaping off with his teammates following

(Back with the sannin of Iwa one more time before the tower)

"You like Sakura you like Sakura" Kurosutchi sang clearly enjoying messing with her friend and teammate

"Will you stop it what are you five" said Naruto

"You brought it on yourself Naruto" said Gobi

"Sakura and Naruto sitting in a tree K I SS ING first comes love then comes marriage then I get to be the god mother" Kurosutchi sang

"Why would you be the god mother I know other women" said Naruto

"Women you would trust with your life" said Kurosutchi

"Good point" said Naruto

Okay while Naruto is being teased by Kurosutchi I'm ending the chapter

Please vote on my new poll I know you Naruto fans are out there so

VOTE VOTE VOTE AND VOTE SOME MORE THE POWER OF THE BIJU COMPEL YOU


	13. Chapter 14

The fox among the rocks

Hello ladies and gentlemen of the Fanfiction community welcome to another chapter of the fox among the rocks

It's almost new years and I don't have a definite winner of the poll so vote already cause this is grating the nerves a bit so please vote

Also to those who haven't already figured it out this is a Naruto and Sakura pairing

Now to introduce the five gods of chakra

Naruto was sitting in a training field by himself Kurosutchi was working on her Yoton jutsu and Gobi was working on upgrading his staff and Bes was doing his own training Naruto was working on a creating an combination of the mud clone and the shadow clone when suddenly chakra exploded from his body sending him into a tree

"Ow what in Kami Sama's name was that?"

"**Sorry about that on the bright side you have new unique summons**" said Kyubi

"What do you mean by that?" asked Naruto

"I think she means us" Naruto looked and saw something that made him scream there five more of him

"Ahhhh"

While they did look like Naruto there were some differences each one was wearing a different colored version of Narutos sleeveless hoodie with hair that was the same color

"Yeesh kid it's like you've never seen yourself before" said a brown haired version of Naruto his grass green eyes staring at him

"Come on Do that's mean and it's not like we're clones of the boss" said one with light green hair and sky blue eyes

"He isn't our boss just because he made us and he did it on accident Kaze" said the one called Do

"Can someone tell me what the heck is going on here" shouts Naruto at the five

The argument between Do and Kaze stopped when a white haired Naruto stepped forward "I'll explain you see Naruto we are embodiments of the five chakra elements my name is Rai you've already met Do and Kaze the other two are Ka and Sui"

A red haired Naruto and a blue haired Naruto nodded before looking back at the sky

"As you can see we each have our own personality's lives and abilities so pretty much we're like summons but without the need to do a blood sacrifice to summon us"

"Oh that makes sense"

"Yes so let's get started on training"

In a different training field Gobi was working on his staff having started polishing the wood and oiling the chakra sensitive chains

"What do you think you're doing on my training ground Iwa peasant" Gobi turned and saw the Hyuuga from the bayou of nightmares with his team

"I'm training for the third exam Hyuuga San and I've reserved this training ground for the week so please go somewhere else"

"You think you can talk like that to me fate will declare me the winner of the Chunin exams while you are left in the dust"

"Fate is a load of crap invented by the strong to torment the weak" Gobi having finished putting away his staff maintenance kit and sealing it in a storage scroll and placing his staff on his back

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm speaking to you peasant" he yelled before attempting to kill him the gentle fist

Gobi easily dodged the Hyuuga prodigy and then grabbed his arm "You seem fond of causing acts of war Hyuuga try that again and you will see how I earned the name storm of Iwa"

Gobi then threw the arrogant Hyuuga and kept on walking leaving the glaring Hyuuga behind him

After a couple hours of training team 7 of Iwa were sitting at a small ramen stand Naruto eating bowl after bowl of ramen

"Sweet kami this is good ramen" said Naruto

"Naruto you know there are other things to worry about then your stomach"

Naruto stopped eating the bowl he was at and looked at Kurosutchi "I know not only do we have to worry about the exams but those old bats might try to kill me for not wanting to join the nest of arrogance"

"So far the only redeeming things are this unnaturally delicious ramen and Sakura Chan"

"Oh since when did you start calling her sakura chan when she isn't around" said Kurosutchi

"Don't start Kurosutchi" said Gobi

"Aw come on Gobi you can't admit it's funny Naruto and his pink haired lover"

"She's not my lover" said Naruto

"But you'd want her to be don't deny it Naruto I can see the blush on your face"

"it is kind of funny"

"Et tu Gobi"

"Just ask the girl out already and maybe Kurosutchi will get off your back" said Gobi

"All right I will" Naruto said before running off

"Wait a minute he left us with the bill" Kurosutchi yelled

Naruto found Sakura sparring with Kiba while the Uchiha if you could even call him that was brooding

"Hey Kiba Sakura chan I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"What do you want loser come to admit you are nothing compared to me"

"Not even close he who smells like dirty underwear I came to ask the beautiful pink haired Kunoichi on a date"

(I just thought of a story where Sakura doesn't turn down the Iwa shinobi who gives her the love letter I might do it as a challenge)

"Sure Naruto Kun I'd love to go on a date with you"

"Great so after the third exam" said Naruto

"That sounds fine"

"Until then Sakura Chan"

The day of the third exam had finally come daimyos civilians Kages and people from across the elemental continent filled the stadium after all it's not every day genin from all five of the great nations compete in one tournament

Sitting in the Kage box were the five Kages plus the aged leader of Takigakure and Hanazaki clan head of the Fuuma clan and leader of Otogakure and their body guards

"Well Hokage Sama I hope you won't be biased with your shinobi" said Onoki

"Of course not Tsuchikage Sama and I can hope the same with your Sannin of Iwa"

"Gentlemen the exam is about to start and I wouldn't want to miss my Genin battle"

"Very true Mizukage Sama" said the leader of Taki "let us watch"

Down below in the arena team 9 and team 10 were facing each other

"Give up now Hinata Sama my team is clearly the better you will not be able to beat us"

"Shut your mouth Hyuuga and prove your point with action not words" said Shino

"Neji San your words are most un youthful" said Lee

"I have no idea what that means so let's just fight" said Daichi

And the third exam has begun

And that is the end of the chapter review and vote


	14. a challenge is afoot

A challenge is afoot (what ever that means)

To all my Naruto fans I challenge you to my

**NARUTO JINCHURIKI OF SOMETHING OTHER THEN THE KYUBI CHALLENGE **

The rules are on my profile

leave a reveiw or pm me if you want to do it


	15. Chapter 15

The Fox among the rocks

Chapter quick explanation

Due to problems I had to delete the chapter before the current as it was importance of said chapter here is a quick rundown of everything that happened plus third exam roster

Sasuke furious that his Sharingan was stolen and Sakura knocked him out asking who she killed in a past life to deserve dealing with Sasuke

In heaven Kami asked Izuna Uchiha who told her/him she was once an Uchiha who killed Sasuke Sarutobi something I put in for comedic relief

The sand siblings came and Temari took Sasuke's semen so they could have a native born Uchiha clan to compete with Iwa and their native born clan which I skipped over to make sure the story remained T

Then the tower scene where I explained the third exam which is different than normal it is a team against team battle where individual performance is also looked at the rosters are

Team 9 (lee Tenten and Neji) vs. team 10 (Hinata Shino Daichi)

The sannin of Iwa vs. team B

And I kind of forgot the rest and will probably make it up as I go along afterwards


	16. pettion

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters )

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27

MorillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChoasSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forest scout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll

Count Kulala

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadow cub

acepro

Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DakrghostX w1p

Lord Arken Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lighs

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

full houses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

tainted Loki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryothewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana Nightmares

Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Rinnegan Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRidenNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00 kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Adrian deCercy

Alistor

InfiniteDragon

tennisdesi91

Ratchet McCloud

Codename-Shadowfox

Phoenixflame22

61394


	17. Chapter 17

The fox among the rocks

RIP Neji Hyuga

He was a prick at first but you end up liking him after his reality check

Also I remember the roster which I will put below

Team 9 VS. Team 10

Team 7 VS. Team B

Team 7 VS. Yakumo

Team Kabuto VS. Team Dosu

Team 15 VS. Fu

Team 8 VS. Sand Siblings

Team 10 leaped away from their older opponents each member throwing a smoke bomb at the ground

"Fools Byakugan" Neji says activating his Kekkei Genkai Neji looks through the smoke "Where did they go"

"**Ultimate defense breaking slash**" Daichi cried out as he leaped from the ground carrying an axe and a hammer on a leather cord Neji Lee and Tenten leaped away from the dangerous weapon

In the Kage booth Yagura was surprised "That's Kabutowari how did a Konoha Genin acquire it" asked Yagura

Sarutobi laughed "Daichi is a very surprising shinobi" he said before laughing some more

"Indeed" said Hanazaki

Now back to the fight "Tenten chan you're drooling again" said Lee

"Sorry but that's Kabutowari the great helm splitter according to rumor there isn't a defense anywhere that can stop it"

"Well clearly it hasn't met a Hyuga before Lee Tenten search for his teammates I'll will deal with him"

Just then a swarm of bugs rose from the ground around Lee while Neji and Tenten sank into the ground

With Hinata appearing between them "**Doton head hunter jutsu**" said Hinata "this is over Neji" just then two logs appeared where Neji and Tenten once were with Tenten Lee was also able to break away from the beetles Shino appeared next to Hinata

"How dare you use Ninjutsu" Neji yelled at Hinata

"There's no rule against it Neji" said Hinata as she began making hand signs "**Doton earth dragon bullet**" Hinata slammed her hands to the ground a dragons head rose up and fired bullets of mud at them

Neji moved in front of his teammates "**Rotation**" Neji then began spinning a dome of chakra while the jutsu is blocked Tenten and Lee leaps over Tenten unseals two swords before charging at Daichi and Lee charging at Shino and Neji charging at Hinata

Tenten raises her left sword and brings it down Daichi blocks with the axe Daichi slams the hammer against the back of the axe breaking through the sword Daichi breaks away from Tenten

Daichi slams the hammer against the ground creating a shockwave through Tenten tries to leap over the shockwave but as she lands it hits her causing her to fall with her leg twisted at an odd angle

"Tenten is unable to continue" said the proctor before picking her up and taking her out of the arena

Meanwhile Lee tries to engage Shino in taijutsu but the Aburame heir keeps switching with clones of his insects before attempting to send his bugs to eat his chakra but Lee was too fast

At the same time Hinata was dodging Neji and his gentle fist strikes

"Hinata" said Shino

"Hai" said Hinata each performing the ram boar ox dog and snake hand signs switching places with each other

Up in the contestant box Gobi smiled "It's a good strategy"

Hinata and Lee charge at each other the clash of two different Taijutsu styles before the two leap away from each other

"Forgive me but I will win" Lee then charges at Hinata who is pushed out of the way by Daichi who takes the blow for her and is kicked into the air Lee appears behind him and kicks him down but not before Daichi releases a burst of wind at Lee sending into the ground creating a crater with Lee crashing into the wall

"Both Daichi and Rock Lee are unable to continue" said the proctor before both were picked up out of the arena

Meanwhile with Neji and Shino Neji was avoiding all of his bugs "Your teammate was a fool to try and protect that weakling"

"My teammate is no fool" said Shino in his monotone until Neji disappeared "You are in my line of divination"

"Eight trigrams sixty four palms" Neji then began to strike "Two palms four palms eight palms sixteen palms thirty two palms" Neji finished Shino falling over

Neji then turned towards Hinata "Your team was strong I'll admit to take down both Tenten and Lee but this battle ends now"

"Neji I know deep down your simply angry at what happened to your father"

"SHUT UP AND DIE" Neji began striking at Hinata with the ferocity of a wild animal Neji is about to kill her by stopping her heart when someone stops him

"Get out of my way Iwa scum she must die"

"Not going to happen this match is over look at her she can barely stand on her own feet"

Naruto then threw Neji across the arena floor

Meanwhile in the Kage box "Well that was an interesting battle" said the Kazekage

"The older brat needs to let go of the past" said Onoki

"Agreed" said Yagura

Meanwhile on the roof of the arena a Anbu made a hand sign feathers began to descend making the civilians fall asleep and the high ranking began breaking the jutsu

Four expolsions ripped through the walls as four giant summons broke through from the north a giant three headed snake

From the south a giant scorpion

From the east a giant white wolf

And from the west a giant ram

Suddenly the people in the Kage booth found themselves on the roof four people appeared dressed in brown tunics with purple rope belt and a headband with the kanji for snake on it they erected a purple barrier

Hanazaki opened his mouth from it Orochimaru came slithering out

"Huh where am I"

"Thank you Hanazaki san you were a good pawn" Orochimaru then beheaded him Orochimaru then turned his Sharingan at the five Kage and the leader of the waterfall village

"Now on to business"

And that's the end of the chapter now expect the shark of kiri and mass updates of stories soon see ya


End file.
